


RESET Failure

by JHpacigeno109



Series: Underfeelings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depressing, Depression, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHpacigeno109/pseuds/JHpacigeno109
Summary: Frisk commits genocide, but something happened. She gets twenty LOVE after killing Undyne. Then, all of Hotland is empty. Frisk arrives in New Home and is killed by Chara, who then RESETs. When Chara RESETs, a rare phenomenon called a RESET failure happens, and everyone retains their memories and time is just sent back a week or so. Chara does not realize this, though, until she walks into Flowey's lair and finds Sans the skeleton waiting there with his blue eye blazing, ready to dunk on the genocidal child.
Series: Underfeelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Is This a Real Genocide?

It was starting like any other genocide run. Frisk fell. She looked at Flowey. He said his usual. Toriel came and saved Frisk. Frisk hit the dummy. She stabbed the froggit with her stick. Toriel left Frisk alone. Frisk smiled. 

A whimsum, moldsmal, and two froggits came to Frisk. She impaled the whimsum and then killed the moldsmal with the disintegrating whimsum. She dodged some flies to get to the froggits. Once they were done, she quickly stabbed the first one and then turned to hit the other. Her LOVE was already 2. She killed sixteen more monsters throughout the next hour. She had reached LOVE 3. She went to Napstablook’s area. 

Napstablook was there and was laying in the leaves. When he saw Frisk, he got so scared than he went into the leaves and fused with them because of true fear. Frisk was worried. She grabbed Napstaleaf and killed him. Her LOVE raised to 4. 

Frisk went to grab her ribbon and her knife. Once she had acquired both, she went to kill Toriel. She stole Toriel’s pie and went down the stairs. She stabbed her goat mom in the back. Frisk’s LOVE went to 7. She exited the ruins. 

She met Sans. Frisk hates Sans. Sans had killed her so many times. Frisk left the skeletal pun book and killed the comedian, some birds, some kids, and some deer. 

She slowly walked to Doggo and stabbed him. She stabbed Dogeressa and then Dogmay. She killed lesser dog. She stabbed greater Dog. Her LOVE was 8. She went to Snowdin town. 

People were fleeing. Frisk smiled. She would gain more LOVE and EXP that the stupid skeleton would be so easy to kill. Once she massacred all the town, which included everyone but Sans, Papyrus, or the monster kid, she looked at her LOVE. Frisk was all the way up to 12 in her LOVE. She was typically at this point when she was in Hotland. She went to Papyrus. 

The foolish skeleton tried to hug Frisk. She stabbed him. Her LOVE was up to 13. She went into waterfall. Undyne was nowhere to be seen. She killed everyone here. Her LOVE went up to 15. 

Frisk ran to the garbage dump and slaughtered the dummy. Frisk laughed. It had never felt so good to kill like this before. She stabbed the Riverman. She went to Gerson’s shop. She saw he was fleeing his shop. She slew the turtle man. Frisk murdered Shyren on her way to Temmie Village. There, Frisk assassinated all eight Tems without consent. Frisk looked at her LOVE. It was up to 17. Frisk had never been this level before. She went to find Undyne. 

She saw the monster kid and Undyne on the bridge. They were looking the other direction. Frisk stealthily walked over to monster kid and stabbed him. Frisk felt her LOVE raise to 18. She heard the movement of armor. 

Undyne was staring directly at her. Frisk stabbed Undyne with great pleasure and saw her face go into shock and pain. Undyne was no more. Until she wasn’t. 

Undyne the Undying was standing right by Frisk. Frisk just kept a flurry of stabs on the fish lady as she dodged millions of spears. Frisk was on one HP when she did it. Her LOVE went to 20. She walked to Hotland. 

The Lab was empty. Frisk went on. 

Nobody was in Hotland. Frisk went on. 

Nobody was in the MTT resort. Frisk went on. 

Nobody was in the Core. Frisk went on. 

Nobody was in the city. Frisk went on. 

Someone was in the castle. Someone with a LOVE of 17. Someone who had stolen Frisk’s EXP. Frisk went forward. 

Frisk felt a pain in her chest as she saw Chara standing there with her knife implanted in Frisk’s chest. 

“You know I’m not sorry, Frisk. You know I've been waiting for this forever, Frisk. You know I need the Levels of Violence, Frisk. Goodnight, Frisk,” spoke Chara cruelly. 

With her LOVE finally at above 20, Chara could reset. Next time, Chara would get to a LOVE of 37. Chara would then go on to the surface and kill everyone there. 

While clenching her real, well-worn knife she had lost so long ago in one hand and wearing her special heart-shaped locket she had also lost those many years ago, Chara smiled and summoned the RESET button. As she and Frisk had cleansed this world, Chara would cleanse the next. As Chara pushed the RESET button, she closed her eyes and thought of Asriel.


	2. Execution Points

Chara was lying in a pile of golden flowers. She stood up. These flowers were her Dad’s favorite, she remembered. She walked to the next room, where she would meet Flowey. 

Chara froze. She was wrong. Something had failed. She didn’t RESET right. Sans shouldn't be standing where Flowey should be. 

“W E L C O M E, Y O U D I R T Y K I L L E R,” said Sans. 

“H- hello, Sans. Um, is everything alright?” Chara responded fearfully. 

“i can’t believe you would butcher your own father and mother. i don’t get it. everyone trusted you, but you turned around and killed us. now, it’s time for my question...” 

“... D O Y O U W A N T T O H A V E A B A D T I M E?” Sans asked. 

Chara realized she had made a mistake. She witnessed her own death hundreds of time. She didn’t know that Toriel was the same Toriel that had been her mother. She didn’t know that Asgore was the same Asgore as her father. Chara felt Sans’s karma hurting her already. No, it wasn’t Sans doing this. It was her own LOVE and EXP. Chara felt a tear come down her cheek as she felt a bone impale her through the heart. 

As her determination brought her back to the bed of flowers, she saw Sans walking into the room. “you didn’t attack me,” he said, with a curious tone with a hint of concern. He noticed, during their fight, that her soul was black, unless she was attacking. When she attacked, it turned red. Sans was intrigued. 

“I know,” Chara said with more tears forming. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Until she could. Her irises went from their red brown to a complete red for a moment. She gripped her knife more. “But I will fight now,” she said. Her voice was almost demonic. 

“welp, guess you’re ready to do this again,” Sans said as he made a Gaster Blaster. 

Chara dodged the first shot but was incinerated by the second. When she respawned, she had lost the will to fight again. Her eyes faded back to normal. Sans made a cage of bones around her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alphys. 

“hey alphys. yes, i’m fine. no, she’s not free. you were right, it’s black. the weird part is that it goes away when she attacks. you think you have something? okay. send rg01 to bring it here. alright, directly into her soul. i’ve got it. bye,” Sans said into the phone. 

Chara sat up. She felt tears in her eyes. She started sobbing. She was done with this. She picked up her knife. She was about to throw it, thinking about how many lives it had taken. She realized she could fix everything if she had it take one more life. She stopped crying. 

Sans heard the noise of a knife hitting flesh. He turned quickly to look at Chara. She had cut her finger a bit. Sans took down the bone cage and ran to her. He grabbed the knife. 

“What are you doing! I almost fixed everything!” Chara said, starting to cry again. 

“no, that wouldn’t have fixed anything! in fact, that only would have made things worse!” Sans yelled, out of anger, fear, sadness, and compassion. 

Then, RG01 ran in. He was holding a small suitcase, “Hey, Sentry Sans! Here it is,” he said, handing the case to Sans. 

Chara stood up, with a wild look in her now red eyes. She ran toward Sans and RG01. RG01 hit her with his sword and Sans stuck a bone through her foot. RG01 was about to hit Chara again when Sans stopped him. He looked into Chara’s eyes. Sans noticed they changed color, just like her soul. Right now, they were normal. Her soul was black. She was crying. Sans opened the briefcase. 

Inside was a needle, a shot, and a tiny jar of a sickly yellow liquid. Chara’s red-brown eyes grew wide and more tears started to fall. Sans put the needle on the shot and filled it with the liquid. 

“P- please, don’t put that in me!” Chara screamed. 

“don’t worry, kiddo, it’ll help you get better,” Sans said. 

He brought Chara’s soul forward. He stuck the needle in her soul. Chara’s face went pale. She started to sob. Sans injected the liquid. 

“one. two. three. four. five. six. seven. eight. nine. ten,” Sans counted. 

Sans pulled then retracted a shadowy, dark goop out of Chara’s soul. Chara clenched her chest as Sans put her soul back. Sans removed the bone and turned to RG01. Chara limped to the bed of flowers and laid down. 

“hey, rg01, go get toriel. it's her turn,” Sans said. 

“On it, Sentry Sans!” RG01 said as he ran through the ruins. 

Once RG01 was away, Sans turned back to Chara and sat beside her. He said, “hey, kiddo. how're you doing?” 

“What did you do to me? Am I going to...” Chara asked. 

“do you know about LOVE and EXP? i gave you something alphys made called a COP. it will allow your soul to move back to where it was before you killed. i removed your EXP. unfortunately, your LOVE can’t change, though. and no, you won’t die,” Sans said. 

“Sans, thank you. I- I'm...” Chara said. 

“you are what?” Sans asked. 

“I’m...” 

“...Sorry,” Chara said. 

“you know what, kiddo?” Sans said. 

“What? Oh, I know. You can’t know if I’m even safe. You don’t trust me, and you won’t forgive me. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Chara said. 

“no. i forgive you,” Sans said.


	3. Thirteen Thousand

Sans and Chara sat in silence for a minute until Toriel walked in. Chara looked at her and started to cry again. 

“My child, did I do something?” Toriel asked as she used her healing magic on Chara. 

Chara started to sob. Once she was all healed, she curled up in a ball. Toriel stood up and looked to Sans. 

“Sans, what should we do with her?” Toriel asked. 

“i think that we should take her to alphys’s lab. I can shortcut her and I there. tell everyone else to come over. dial alphys for me and tell her,” Sans answered. 

Toriel nodded and started to walk back through the ruins. Sans sat back down by Chara. 

“hey. chara, can you take my hand for a moment?” Sans requested. 

“N- no.” Chara spoke between sobs. 

“why not?” Sans asked. 

“Because you need to leave!” Chara said. 

“i will not leave you here, chara. please, take my hand,” Sans said. 

“No. Leave me here! Clear out the ruins! Lock them! Let me stay here and...” Chara yelled. 

“what. stay here and what? you were going to say die, weren’t you. we need to help you, chara,” Sans said. 

Chara looked at Sans and nodded she put out her hand. Sans grabbed it. He shortcut them to Alphys’s lab. Chara went to the corner and sat. She clenched her locket. She missed Asriel. She looked down and started to cry. Sans walked over. 

“hey. chara. i'm sorry that you feel that way. i want you to feel better than that. i- i care about you. you remind me of...” 

“...someone,” Sans said. He felt a tear rush down his bony cheek. He wiped it away. 

“I also want to feel better...” Chara said, “But I need to know. How much of it do I have over all the timelines?” 

“of what?” Sans asked. 

“LOVE...” Chara said. 

Sans stepped backwards of shock. Chara had thirteen-thousand, three hundred, forty-one levels of violence over all timelines. “you have thr- three-hundred forty-one LOVE over all timelines,” Sans lied. 

“No. When you said, ‘Do you want to have a bad time,’ I witnessed myself dying over five-hundred times. You lied. I know you can see it. I know it has to be at least ten-thousand,” Chara said. 

“you had...” Sans started. 

“Well?” Chara asked. 

“... thirteen...” 

“... thousand, three-hundred...” 

“And?” 

“... forty-one LOVE,” Sans finished. He stood up and walked away.


	4. Undertale

Chara let more tears out. After around ten minutes, Chara’s eyes were dry. She stood up and walked over to Sans went. There, he was sitting with a laptop writing something that had lots of zeros and ones and weird parentheses. When he saw her, he closed it. 

“Hi, Sans,” Chara said. 

“hey, chara. how are you doing?” 

“Better. I’m bored, so I was wondering if you knew anything that Alphys would be fine letting me do?” 

Sans sat for a minute. 

“stay right here,” Sans said. He was about to shortcut, but then he grabbed a backpack that was next to him and grabbed Chara’s knife out of it. Then he shortcut away for a minute. When he was back, he had a box of pencils and some paper. 

“do you like to draw?” Sans asked. 

“Sure,” Chara said as she grabbed them. She sat and thought about what she wanted to draw. She had no idea, but she started to draw. She drew herself on the very left edge. Next to herself, she drew Asriel. She drew her Mom and her Dad on the right. She drew Sans on the right. She drew Papyrus and Alphys on the right. She drew Mettaton and Napstablook on the right. She drew Shyren and the Monster Kid on the right. She drew Undyne and the K-9 Unit on the right. She drew the Royal Guards and Muffet on the right. 

Chara needed to name it. She thought it should be two words. The first one should be Under, because they were all underground. She thought that the second should be Fable, because everything is like a story. She smiled at it. She ran over to Sans. 

“hey, kiddo. someone is excited!” Sans said. 

“I made this drawing. I think I’ll call it Under Fable!” Chara said. She was very proud of it. 

Sans was interested by it. He wondered who the flamboyant robot lady was. He wondered if Chara knew that Toriel and Asgore were divorced. He was worried for Chara because she was away from everyone, except that mysterious boss monster. 

“that is very good, chara! i think that under fable isn’t right, though. maybe something like, oh, i don’t know. under tale? maybe even one word, undertale?” Sans suggested. 

“I like it! Undertale sounds...” Chara started. 

“... Right.” both Chara and Sans said at the same time. Sans looked at Chara happily. 

Then, they both heard a door slide open. 

Chara went to look. It was Alphys, Papyrus, and Toriel. Chara looked at them with sadness. Toriel looked at Chara with relief and worry. Papyrus looked at Chara with glee and curiosity. Alphys looked at Chara with sadness and compassion. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS?” Papyrus said. Chara looked sad to him. “IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOU LOOK SAD.” Chara just stood there and stared at him. 

“Papyrus, I think it is best if we let Chara start talking to us at her own pace,” Toriel said. “Anyways, all of us had a traumatic day yesterday.” 

Chara walked to where Sans was. Alphys followed. 

“H- Hi there Chara. D- do you remember m- me?” Alphys said. Chara nodded. “O- okay. S- so, um, are you okay w- with me just ch- check your health?” 

Chara shook her head, “No.” 

“why not kiddo? you can trust alphys,” Sans said. 

“Because...” Chara said. 

“Because wh- why?” Alphys asked. 

“Because I shouldn’t be around any of you,” Chara said. Tears formed in her eyes. 

“kiddo, you feeling okay?” Sans asked. 

“Y- yes. I’m fine...” Chara lied. 

“how about alphys and i do it? would that make you feel better doing it?” Sans asked. 

Chara nodded. As Sans, Chara, and Alphys walked to a nearby room. In the main area of the lab, the door opened again. Toriel and Papyrus turned to see Monster Kid, Lesser Dog, and Greater Dog.


	5. Burning in Hell

It took around ten minutes for Sans and Alphys to test Chara. She was healthy in all areas except her weight. She was extremely underweight. Chara was five feet and six inches tall, but only ninety pounds. 

“Wh- when was the l- last time y- you ate, Chara? Y- you are really underweight. You o- only weight n- ninety pounds, but you a- are five and a h- half feet tall,” Alphys said. 

“I ate some noodles four timelines ago when I was fighting-” Chara said. She started sobbing. She slumped down against the wall. 

“kiddo! what happened?” Sans asked fearfully. 

“S- Sans, I think that sh- she is just s- suffering from her m- memories when she w- was a genocide crazy m- murderer. I th- think that my question m- made her think back t- to a time when she was fighting someone h- here. I think that it m- might have been y- you, Sans,” Alphys said. 

Sans nodded. He sat next to Chara. “hey, chara. i'm sorry that alphys and i invoked those emotions. how about we head out and say hi to the people that came in?” 

Chara stood up and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She walked out of the room and saw Toriel sitting with Papyrus, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Monster Kid. They were all playing cards. Monster Kid had a little touchscreen board that he was using to play. 

“Yo, Chara! Sorry that you ain’t feelin’ well. Do you wanna play cards with us?” Monster Kid asked. 

“ALSO, I SAVED A SEAT FOR SANS AND ALPHYS IF THEY WANT TO PLAY TOO! TORIEL SAYS THAT IT WILL HELP ALL OF US BECOME BOUND!” Papyrus added. 

Toriel laughed and then said, “Papyrus, it will help us bond, not get bounded. Still, I think that we should all play!” 

“But, I...” Chara started. Everyone looked at her. 

“... killed all of you...” she finished. 

“but that wasn’t you, chara. it was your EXP,” Sans said. 

“Yea, it wasn’t you! It was the black goop!” said Monster Kid. 

“Say, what’s your real name?” Chara asked, feeling better and not wanting the attention on her. 

“H- his real name is Ehmkey,” Alphys said. 

“Yea!” said Ehmkey, “but I prefer the letters: MK!” 

“Alphys, how do you know this?” Toriel asked. 

“Oh, d- did you guys not kn- know? MK and I a- are cousins,” Alphys said. Everyone got quiet and stared at them for a moment. Sans, Alphys, and Chara all took a seat. 

The group started to play cards. They were playing a game Alphys found in the garbage dump called “nase 1C”. Lesser Dog won the first round. MK won the second. Papyrus won the third. Chara won the next three. Sans won the seventh. Alphys won the eighth and ninth. Toriel won the tenth. 

Then, the door slid open once again. 

“Hello-O! Is the brilliant doctor Alphys here!? Is the determined killer here? The twin skeleton sentries! The fabulous, gorgeous Mettaton is here!” said the familiar boxy robot. 

Next to Mettaton, Doggo, Dogeressa, and Dogmay stood there. 

“Oh........................ Hey......................... Its me, Napstablook...............................” said Napstablook, who was behind the dogs. 

Chara just stared forward. Her face was pale. Her cheeks were red. Tears started were forming in her eyes. 

“My child, is everything alright?” Toriel asked looking at Chara. 

Chara started to speak. “Is that...” 

“... is that what I am to all of you? A dirty killer? A genocide crazy murderer? A determined killer? I thought that I you thought I had changed...” 

“... I thought that I had changed...” 

“... I thought that I was getting better. . .” 

Everyone just stared at Chara. Tears were constantly flowing from her eyes. 

“By keeping me separate, you can protect yourselves...” 

“... By keeping me imprisoned, you can protect yourselves.” 

Sans looked downward. So did Toriel, Alphys, and MK. 

“It’s a beautiful day outside...” Chara said. 

“Birds are singing...” Chara said. 

“Flowers are blooming...” Chara said. 

“On days like this, kids like me...” Chara said. 

“don’t...” Sans said, tears filling his eye sockets. 

“Should be burning in hell...” Chara finished. 

Mettaton just stood there. Sans sat with tears falling out of his eyes. Papyrus looked at Chara with a sad but compassionate look. Alphys just closed her eyes. Toriel looked at Chara with disappointment. Napstablook stared. MK bit his lip. All the dogs looked at one another. Chara stood up and left the lab. She had tears flowing from her eyes. Sans stood up and started to walk after her, but Toriel put a hand on his shoulder with a glance that said ‘No’. He sat back down, fearful for Chara.


	6. Dummy!

Chara knew where she would go. She walked past the elevator, through the lava bridge, past the mound in waterfall, and stopped at the bridge where she always slaughtered Undyne. She sat down. She let out all of the tears she had been holding back. 

Chara cried for well over an hour. She hated everything about what she had done. She wished she could truly reset. She could fix everything if she could... 

Chara stood up. She was on a bridge far above either water or ground. She could jump. Chara considered the outcomes. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. Would her death help? It hurt Chara’s head to think about it. She turned and continued on. 

Chara walked past the Temmie Village. Chara walked past Gerson’s shop. Chara walked past Napstablook’s house. Chara walked past Undyne’s house. Chara went into the garbage dump. 

She had made a mistake. Chara had forgotten about the Dummy. 

“Hahahahaha! You are so weak and feeble with your stupid slippers! Who’s the superior now! Aw, don’t cry you little brat! I only want you to feel TERROR when I rip your soul from your body! TERROR! TERROR! TERROR!!!” yelled the Dummy. 

“P- please,” Chara screams, “Don’t kill me! I’m sorry that I killed you, I’m sorry that I killed everyone! Please, spare me...” She had fallen to her knees. The water was at the top of her chest. Her tears were flowing into the water. 

“HAH! You want me to spare you?! HAHAHAHAHA! You’re ridiculous! Did you spare me!? Did you spare my cousin!? NO! NO! NO!!! I’m gonna rip your soul from your weak little BODY!!!!!” 

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you,” said a familiar voice. Sans had his right eye closed and his left eye blazing blue. 

“GAH! I’m done! DONE! DONE! DONE!!!” the dummy yelled again. 

Sans turned to look at Chara, but he didn’t see her. It was already hard enough to convince Toriel to let him go search for Chara, but now Chara was running from him. Sans sighed. 

Chara had turned back past Undyne’s house and went to the break in the place where there was typically a bird. The bird was missing. Chara was about to give up. There was a fifteen-foot gap of water, and Chara didn’t know how to swim. As she was turning back, Chara decided to try to jump the gap. 

She ran and leapt eleven feet. Chara held her breath as she went into the water. She got to the edge. She dug her fingernails into the side. Chara started to scale up the wall when she lost her breath. She started to lose consciousness as she made it to the top. The last thing Chara remembered was falling back into the water and seeing yellow.


	7. Undyne

Chara awoke on the other side. She stood up. She walked forward. She heard a voice. 

“okay, fine. you know that i want to find her, right? you aren't doing this- okay, fine. fine. i'm coming back,” Sans said into a phone. He shortcut away. 

Chara walked the usual familiar path through waterfall. The echo flowers whispered to her. 

“Everyone, evacuate!” 

“There’s an insane murderer coming!” 

“I heard its named Chara...” 

“I hope the demonic killer doesn’t find me.” 

“Wosh Jr., come on! The dirty killer is coming!” 

Chara cried. She went to where Onionsans used to reside. She heard the noise of her father’s footsteps and three sets of clanking armor. Chara ran. She ran past the statue to the umbrellas. She grabbed a green one. Chara returned to the statue of Asriel and put the umbrella above it. She put herself behind the statue. She hoped the people she heard wouldn’t find her. 

“I have one goal, Asgore! I WILL kill that hu-” Undyne said,” that demon. Even if that thing looks like your daughter, it isn’t. That devil would never show mercy. It thirsts for dust and blood. If you care about your people, you will help me slay that monster!” 

Chara started sobbing. 

“King Asgore, man, I agree with Undyne here! The thing tried to kill Sentry Sans and I!” RG01 said. 

More tears streamed from Chara’s eyes. 

“I agree with RG01, King Asgore, man! The creature wants us dead!” said RG02. 

Chara closed her eyes and grabbed her heart locket. 

“Fine then. Undyne, you are the Captain of the Royal Guard. I trust your judgement. If that demon is not my daughter, then we will slay it. If the devil is my daughter, we will try to cure the monster,” said Asgore. 

Chara was full force sobbing. 

“RG01, man, do you hear that?” asked RG02. 

“What, the music box, man?” asked RG01. 

“No. The crying,” said Asgore. 

“The Human-Like crying...” said Undyne as she summoned an energy spear. 

Undyne walked towards the statue. She looked at it. She ripped the umbrella from its arms. She looked behind it. Undyne saw Chara sobbing and soaking wet. 

“RG01! The chains! I found it!” yelled Undyne. 

She grabbed Chara and ripped her out from behind the statue. Undyne laid Chara on her back forcefully and brought her wrists together. RG01 attached the chains to Chara. One around each wrist. One around her neck. One around her waist. He locked them. 

Undyne stood up and kicked Chara very hard. “Get up, PUNK!” Undyne turned to RG01, RG02, and Asgore. “Take the long way. I’ll bring the creature to the lab quickly.” 

“I- I’m sorry, Undyne,” said Chara. 

Undyne got down on one knee, “I forgive you. NOT! You’re a freaking murderer. Deep, deep in my soul. There’s a burning feeling I can’t describe. A burning feeling that WON’T let you kill anyone. Monsters... Humans... You’ll kill them all. You’ll crush everyone’s hopes. Everyone’s dreams. Why? Damn it, demon! Talk!” 

“I...” 

“You what!? Tell me while you have the FREAKING CHANCE!!!” 

“I don’t know...” 

“NGAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FREAKING KILLED EVERYONE!!!!! AND! YOU! Don’t! Know! WHY!?” 

“I don’t...” 

Undyne looked down at Chara with disgust. She stood up and kicked Chara twice. The first one hit Chara in the stomach. The second one hit Chara in the head. Chara stood up. Undyne started running, holding the chains that imprisoned Chara. Chara fell and got dragged. 

She hit her head on a rock and lost all consciousness.


	8. Failed Suicide

“My God you’re FINALLY awake! Now, devil, listen to me! If you kill anyone in this lab, I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! Do you hear me?!” Undyne said as Chara opened her eyes. 

Chara said nothing as she looked around. They were in Hotland, and Undyne was in new, thinner armor. It was a blue tint. 

“Damn it! SPEAK!!!” 

“I- I hear...” 

“SPEAK!!!!! NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“... you,” Chara said. 

Undyne grabbed Chara’s chains and dragged her into the lab. As the door opened, all eyes went to the two of them. Sans’s right eye disappeared as his left one exploded into blue flames. 

“what did you do to her!?” Sans yelled. 

“I saved you from this FREAKING monster!” Undyne yelled. 

“Undyne, why did you do this to Chara?!” Toriel yelled. 

“DRAMA!!!” yelled Mettaton. 

“I WANT TO YELL TOO!” Yelled Papyrus. 

“toriel! she's dying!” yelled Sans. 

“Why do you even care that the FREAKING demon is dying! I SAVED all of you!” Undyne yelled. She pulled Chara forward and kicked her to the ground. 

“stop it!” Sans yelled. 

“Why do any of you CARE!?” Undyne yelled. 

Chara started sobbing. The yelling stopped. Chara stood up. She looked at everyone with tearful eyes. Then she turned and ran. Sans, Toriel, and Undyne sprinted after her. They passed the elevator. They were at the bridge over lava, Chara turned, looked at Sans, and jumped. A familiar hand the collar of Chara’s shirt. 

“Asgore...” Toriel said. 

“asgore?” Sans said. 

“ASGORE!” Undyne said. 

“D- dad?” Chara asked 

“Chara, my daughter, what is wrong?” Asgore said. 

Chara looked at her father and fainted.


	9. Friendship or Torture?

Chara awoke in a white box. There were bandages all over her body. She was in a new, green and yellow jumpsuit. There were the numbers ‘013341’ stitched over her heart. Her wrists were chained to the wall. Her ankles were chained to the wall. Her waist was chained to the wall. Her neck was chained to the wall. Chara’s heart locket was missing. 

Chara was imprisoned. 

“Heheh,” she laughed. 

“This is what I wanted...” she muttered. 

“are you sure?” she heard. 

“i don’t think it is,” Sans said. 

“Why am I here?” Chara asked. 

“for your safety,” Sans said. 

Chara gave him an untrusting glance. 

“and because undyne won’t let you be free,” Sans said. 

“Where’s my locket?” Chara asked. 

“undyne took it,” Sans answered. 

“Oh...” Chara said. She looked down and grabbed for her locket. She needed to have it. It was her only memory of Asriel. 

“kiddo, everything alright?” 

“How long until I’m free?” 

“a long time. unfortunately, it might be never,” Sans answered. 

Chara breathed in a long breath, “Sans. I have something to ask of you...” 

“yeah, kiddo?” 

“Will you...” 

“i’m still listining, chara.” 

“... k-” 

“all ears over here.” 

“Will you kill me?” Chara finished. 

“no.” 

“Kill me.” 

“no.” 

“Kill me.” 

“no.” 

“Please, kill me...” 

“no.” 

“KILL ME!!!” 

“no.” 

“Kill m- me...” 

no 

“Why are you doing this? Do you think I will have learned anything once my EXP gets me?” 

“no.” 

“Letting me live won’t change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.” 

“no.” 

“If you let me live, I’ll escape and RESET.” 

“no.” 

“I’d kill you...” 

“no.” 

“I’d kill everyone...” 

“no. 

“I’d kill everyone you love...” 

“no.” 

“Why?” 

“no.” 

“Why are you being so mean to me?” 

“no.” 

“I can’t understand...” 

“no.” 

“I couldn’t understand!” 

“no.” 

“I just can’t understand!” 

“no.” 

“Leave then...” 

“no.” 

“Then, STOP TORTURING ME!!!” Chara screamed. 

“no.” Sans answered. 

“Please, Sans. I’m not who you think I am...” 

“no.” 

“I’m still the same person that killed you...” 

There was no response. 

“I’m still the one who slaughtered Papyrus...” 

Sans’s eye went in flames as his other one disappeared. 

“I would end up killing him again...” 

Sans clenched his fists. 

“Over and over...” 

Tears started to form in Sans’s eyes. 

“Until there were no more timelines to kill him in...” 

A bone formed above Chara. 

“And I would do the same to everyone else...” 

It started to move downward. 

“Toriel...” 

“Napstablook...” 

“Doggo...” 

“Dogmay...” 

“Dogeressa...” 

“Lesser Dog...” 

“Greater Dog...” 

“Undyne...” 

“MK...” 

“Shyren...” 

“Dummy...” 

“Alphys...” 

“Mettaton...” 

“Muffet...” 

“Asgore...” 

“I would only cause genocide,” Chara cried. 

“I could only cause genocide,” Chara sobbed. 

The bone stopped just above her. 

“So kill me now, before I CAUSE GENOCIDE!!!” Chara screamed. 

The bone disappeared as a black goop slid up Chara’s arm.


	10. Trust

“SANS! Le-” Chara yelled. 

Her eyes grew wide and her face went pale. Her cheeks grew red. Her soul grew black. Her eyes grew red. Her EXP grew high. 

“Let us stay here forever, here in this prison! Think of it as the Judgement Hall, Sansy! You kill me, I try to kill you! Fun for the both of us!” Chara demonically said. She ripped her chains out of the wall and stood up. Sans shortcut away. 

Chara felt the walls. One was different from the rest. She punched it as hard as she could. The glass shattered, showing Alphys, RG02, Toriel, and Asgore. Chara grabbed a large, sharp piece of glass. 

“Hello, father. Hello, mother. Hello Alphys and RG02. Are you ready to experience DEATH!?” Chara yelled demonically. 

A door behind Alphys opened and Sans, Undyne, RG01, Dogmay, Dogeressa, Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Mettaton EX came in. Chara suspected Mettaton had her big show. 

“Well, well! How much EXP do I have here!” Chara laughed like a maniac. 

“zero!” Sans yelled as he brought up three Gaster Blasters and eighteen bones. 

Undyne summoned fifteen energy spears. Asgore pulled out his scythe. Alphys pulled out her Soul Shooter. Mettaton posed dramatically. The Royal Gaurds drew their swords. Greater Dog pulled out his spear and Lesser Dog pulled out his sword. The Dogi drew their axes. Doggo drew his spear. Toriel grabbed something from her pocket. 

Chara grinned as she ran at them. Toriel held up Chara’s heart locket and said, “Would he have wanted this?” 

Chara tilted her head and slowed. “Who?” 

“Your brother,” Asgore answered. 

“Would he have wanted what?” Chara asked. 

“genocide,” Sans answered. 

“N- no... Asriel wouldn’t have...” Chara said. “BUT I DON’T CARE! I’LL TURN Y’ALL TO DUST!” 

Mettaton tripped Chara and one of Sans’s Gaster Blasters obliterated Chara. A yellow light filled the room and Chara came again. This went on for hours, until Chara knocked Sans to the ground. 

Chara was about to stab him when he said, “heheheh, guess undertale wasn’t that accurate, then?” 

“What was that, skeleton?” Chara asked demonically. 

Sans grabbed something from his jacket. It was a folded piece of paper. Sans unfolded it. It was ‘Undertale,’ Chara’s drawing. “i said that your drawing won’t be accurate because some of us won’t be here, eh?” 

“Hahaha...” Chara laughed. “You think that I made that?” 

Sans nodded, “You did...” 

Everyone was quiet. 

“go ahead and hit me since your able, it’ll make your murderous genocide easier,” Sans said. 

“N- no...” Chara said demonically. 

“Yes! Now’s the chance! Someone, kill m-!” Chara yelled. 

“Someone kill Mettaton!” Chara yelled demonically. 

Two energy spears went flying through Chara’s wrists. They pinned her to the ceiling. Chara gasped for air. She laughed normally, but the laugh ended in a demonic scream. Chara was restrained. 

“alright, alphys, do you have more COP and another syringe and needle?” Sans said, standing up. Alphys nodded and left the room. “i’ll just give her another shot and then we can let her go.” 

“No!!! We WILL not let that demonic thing go out into an area full of hundreds of monsters. Would you let it kill Papyrus? It did say that it WOULD kill all of us in EVERY TIMELINE!” Undyne yelled. 

“Yes!!! Kill me!!! My determination will keep me alive throughout it all! You would just restore my power by killing me!!!” Chara screeched. Alphys returned with another breifcase. 

“Alphys! You know if determination can be removed from a once-human soul, right? We can take its determination away!” Undyne said. Alphys nodded and left again. 

“Undyne, please call Chara by her name. My child might have done some bad things, but she is still monster,” Toriel said. 

“Queen Toriel, man, I think you mean she is still human, right?” RG02 said. 

“Tori, you st-” Asgore started. 

“Do NOT ’Tori’ me, Dreemurr!” Toriel yelled. 

“DRAMA!!! ROMANCE!!! I LOVE IT ALL!!!” Mettaton yelled. The K-9 unit left. 

“ToriEL, you still think that it is our child? Our daughter, Chara, died alongside Asriel in my garden after they were murdered by other humans like the demon here in front of us,” Asgore said. Alphys returned with another suitcase. 

Chara’s eyes grew normal and her soul grew black. She blinked a couple of times and looked at her wrists. She looked at Sans, who was putting together one of the shots. Chara turned her attention to everyone and said, with a normal voice, “Um, if I am going to get another shot, could maybe everyone leave but Mom, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys? Sorry...” 

Mettaton sighed and left. Asgore nodded and left. The Royal Guards left. 

Sans pulled Chara’s soul close to him. He inserted the needle into her soul. Chara gasped as Sans put the sickly yellow liquid into her. 

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Ei- Aah!” Chara counted. The pain hurt too much for her to keep counting.” 

“eight, nine, ten,” Sans finished. Chara let out a sigh of relief as Sans retracted the EXP from her soul. He grabbed the other syringe and said, “now time for the second one.” 

“Second one!?” Chara asked, fearfully. 

“Yeah, there’s a second one! It’ll make you stop being so DAMN DETERMINED!!! NGAHHHH!” Undyne screamed. 

Chara looked at Alphys. “I- I figured out h- how to remove determination f- from human souls. Undyne w- wanted to remove y- yours. It’ll make it s- so your determination won’t b- bring you back to l- life with as much p- power.” 

Sans sighed and said, “ready, chara?” 

Chara slightly nodded as her soul was brought forth again. “Gah!” Chara yelped as the needle went in. “AAAAAAAAAGH!!! Make it STOP! PLEASE! Stop! Stop! AAAAGH! PLEASE! Aagh! P- please!! AAAAAGH!!” Chara screamed as Sans retracted the determination from her soul. Tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed for mercy. 

When the act was done, Undyne removed her spears. Chara looked at her and spoke lightly, “Undyne... thank you...” Undyne kicked Chara. 

Sans looked at Undyne with one glowing eye. “why?” 

Undyne looked at Sans and said, “Why what? This?” She sent an energy spear through Chara’s head. She died. 

“yes, that,” Sans yelled. 

Once Chara respawned, she instantly died again to another energy spear. Toriel and Alphys were nowhere to be seen. 

“Please, Undyne. Stop kill-” Chara started. Her sentences were quickly finished by an energy spear through the head. 

Bones appeared around Undyne. Spears appeared around Chara. 

“Sans! What are you doing!?” screamed Undyne. 

Sans just stared at Undyne. “D O Y O U W A N T T O H A V E A B A D T I M E?”


	11. Everyone Can Change

“If you hurt me, you will be imprisoned! Are you sure you want to stay in chains with the devil that murdered you, Papyrus, and everyone?” Undyne screamed. 

“her name is chara! she is not evil; she is misunderstood and is suffering for it!” Sans yelled. 

Asgore, the Royal Gaurds, Toriel, and Alphys came in. 

“That thing is not my daughter! My daughter would never kill anyone! That is just a murderous demon!” Asgore yelled. “We will kill it and save all monster kind.” 

“Dreemurr, you will not kill my child if you want to keep your life!” Yelled Toriel. 

“Uh, Sentry Sans, man, could you maybe, uh, release Undyne? Uh, please?” said RG01. 

“not until she releases chara.” 

“I- I think that w- we should maybe try t- to solve this with, uh, p- peace?” Alphys said. 

“I agree with Alphys,” Toriel said. 

“Please, nobody fight...” Chara pleaded. But nobody heard. 

“i will kill you if you kill her again,” Sans said. 

“You would start a war over a devil!? I trusted you, Sans, but it seems you aren’t who I thought,” Undyne said. 

“and who’s talking?” Sans said. 

“Stop fighting!” Chara yelled. But nobody heard. 

RG02 walked over to Sans and said, “Sentry Sans, release Undyne or, uh, I’ll have to imprison you, man.” Chara stood up and jumped between the spears. Nobody saw her. She creeped through the door. 

“fine...” said Sans, “but undyne will release chara now!” 

“Wh- where is C- Chara?” Alphys asked. 

Undyne got rid of the spears and looked where her prisoner was supposed to be. She was missing. Undyne screamed, “NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! How the HELL did the DAMN DEMON escape!” She turned and ran out the door. Sans followed. 

Chara found herself in the core. There was usually fire blocking this path. She ran out of the core and was in the MTT resort. She sprinted out and went to the left. Chara got in the elevator and selected L1. 

Chara ran straight for the river and jumped into it. She started to drown when an unfamiliar hand grabbed her and pulled her up. “Tra la la. You are not fine, would you like to take a ride? You will take a ride. You need it if you are trying to die. It’ll help you feel better,” said the Riverman. 

“NO! Stop it! Just let me die!” Chara screamed. She was streaming tears and coughing up water. 

“Tre le le. You need emotional help. I am trained in that field. You escaped from a prison, didn’t you?” said the Riverman. 

“I don’t need help, I need death! I did come from a prison, though...” Chara yelled. 

“Tri li li. I will invite you to spend a night at my house. It is in Snowdin. Do you accept?” 

“Sure...” 

“Tro lo lo. Then we’re off.” 

“One question: Why are you helping me? I know that you know that I am the one that killed you.” 

“Tru lu lu. Everyone can change.” 

“Thank you,” Chara said as she walked onto the boat.


	12. Tra le li Tro lu ly

Chara fell asleep on the Riverman’s boat. When she awoke, they were in a forest area with snowy evergreens. The Riverman was tying the boat to a post. 

“Try ly ly. So you’re finally awake. My house is over this way,” said the Riverman. 

“Thank you. Do you live alone?” Chara asked. 

“Tra la la. My wife, my two adopted sisters, and their husbands live with me. My nephew does, too.” 

“What is your name? What are their names?” 

“Tre le le. My name is Franklin. My wife’s name is Georgia. My sisters are Aliine and Ehliay. Their husbands are Ruphys and Demkey. My nephew is Ehmkey.” 

“Wait. You’re related to Ehmkey? So, you’re also related to Alphys? Uh, do you guys talk much?” Chara worriedly asked. 

“Tri li li. We talk every night. She should call me in two minutes and thirty-two seconds,” Franklin answered. 

“Thank you for having me! I have to go. Now. Thanks...” Chara said as she backed away. 

“Tro lo lo. You need help. I will help you. Come, I don’t wish to use my magic on you,” Franklin said. 

“I won’t come!” Chara said as she turned and started to run. 

“Tru lu lu. I’m sorry, Chara,” said Franklin as he pulled down his hood and put up one hand. Franklin was a skeleton. He closed his hand and Chara slowly slid towards him. 

“NO! STOP!” screamed Chara. 

“Try ly ly. Please don’t make this harder,” Franklin said. 

It took them one and a half minutes to get to Franklin’s house. Chara was crying the entire way. 

“Hi Franklin!” five voices said. 

“Hello, Honey. Hi Aliine. Hi Ehliay. Ruphys. Demkey,” said Franklin, “I brought someone with me. They’ll be in the guest room. I’ll be in our room, Georgia.” 

Chara was put in a nice bedroom. She got on the bed and cried. She wanted everything to end. She wished that she hadn’t Reset. She looked around the room. There was a mirror. Chara walked over to it. She could break it and then kill herself, but she didn’t know if that was the right option. There was a window. She looked out of it. She could survive the fall. She decided to try. Chara climbed out the window and jumped. She twisted her ankle when she landed. 

Chara stood up and quickly limped to the river. She followed it all the way to Snowdin town. She walked to Sans and Papyrus’s house and went in the garage. She walked in-between the bars and sat. Chara fell asleep.


	13. Impending Battle

When Chara awoke, she went to the shopkeeper’s house. It was empty. Chara figured the residents of the underground were still in hiding. Chara grabbed a shirt she liked, some brown pants, and some black shoes. Chara went back to Sans and Papyrus’s house and changed into her new clothes. 

Chara was bored, so she went to the LIBRARBY and looked for books. She grabbed three books: Monster Death Rituals, Flowers Encyclopedia, and Boss Monster Anatomy. Chara left and went to Grillby’s. She grabbed some stale fries and ate them while reading her books. Once she finished eating, Chara went back to Sans and Papyrus’s home. She sat on the couch and read. 

Meanwhile... 

Undyne stared at Alphys. Sans stared at Alphys. Alphys stared at the both of them. 

“so, why did you ask us to come?” Sans asked Alphys. 

“Yeah, Alphys?” Undyne asked. 

“I kn- know where Chara is, b- but she ran a- away,” Alphys answered. 

“Where!?” both Undyne and Sans asked at the same time. 

“Do you g- guys know the R- Riverman?” 

“yeah, i know franklin. he's my second cousin. haven’t seen him in a while,” Sans said. 

“She w- was there w- with him at h- his h- house, but sh- she jumped out th- the window and r- ran away,” Alphys said. 

“see ya,” Sans said. He shortcut to Snowdin. Unyne grabbed his hand at the last second and appeared there next to him. 

“You stay here, or you go to prison, Sans!” Undyne said. 

“yeah, no. i'm going to save chara from you,” Sans said. 

It was at this moment that Chara had finished reading her books. She walked outside to go to the inn for some sleep. She walked out and saw Sans and Undyne. 

“THERE! NGAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Undyne. 

“you better not!” yelled Sans. 

“Please..!” pleaded Chara.


	14. Unfair Torture

Chara turned and ran. She didn’t want to fight. Not after what her fighting had caused. Unfortunately, her speed wasn’t fast enough to beat the energy spear that just flew through her neck. 

“Undyne, please!” Chara pleaded when she reincarnated outside the garage. 

Undyne had spears stick out of the ground everywhere but where Sans and she were standing. Chara kept dying. She started to sob. Each time she would respawn, she would almost instantly die. Chara didn’t want torture. She wanted freedom. 

Or death... 

Undyne pulled out her cell phone and dialed the King while Chara was dying. She told him where they were. She told him to bring every capable monster who agreed to come. Undyne hung up once she was done talking and moved her focus on to keeping her spears. Sans shortcut away from the unfair battle. 

“P- please! Undyne! Please stop! It h- hurts so bad! PLEASE!!!” Chara pleaded. 

“You think that I will spare you, PUNK!? NO!!! You massacred EVERYONE that I held close to my heart! You won’t LIVE to do it AGAIN!!! I will kill you for every single time you hurt someone!” screamed Undyne. 

Undyne retracted all the spears and focused on murdering the murderer. Undyne enjoyed her suffering as Chara had enjoyed her own. She sent spears all around the demon that she hated so much. An hour of killing the killer happened. Chara sobbed and sobbed. 

Spears through the head. 

Spears through the neck. 

Spears through the lungs. 

Spears through the heart. 

Spears through the stomach. 

Spears through the arms. 

Spears through the palms. 

Spears through the legs. 

Spears through the feet. 

Spears through each individual toe and finger. 

Chara cried as she died as she pleaded for mercy. 

But nobody cared. 

She called for help. 

But nobody came. 

She tried to save Undyne from the path Chara had been rescued from. 

But nobody heard. 

Undyne grabbed Chara and dragged her inside Sans and Papyrus’s garage and shoved her in between the bars. Undyne put spears in front of the window and put more spears as bars. Chara cried. Chara sobbed. Chara hoped. Chara fell into despair. Half an hour later, Undyne removed the spears and brought Chara outside. Everyone was there.


	15. Thank You, Friends

Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet, Shyren, Gerson, Doggo, Dogmay, Dogeressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Temmie, MK, Napstablook, RG01, RG02, and the Mad Dummy, who was named Madstablook, were all standing outside Sans and Papyrus’s home looking and Undyne, who was holding up a bloody, crying Chara. 

“Alright, punks. We’re going to take a vote. Raise your hand to kill the demon!” Undyne screamed. Undyne, RG01, RG02, and Madstablook raised their hands. “Imprison it!?” Asgore, Mettaton, Muffet, Doggo, Dogmay, Dogeressa, Gerson, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Temmie raised their hand. “And what FOOLS what to let it go free and bring hell upon monster kind?” Undyne yelled. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Shyren, Toriel, MK, and Napstablook voted. “Four for death, seven for our deaths, and nine for possible death. It gets imprisonment!” 

“Can’t I vote? Shouldn’t all monster kind get to vote?” Chara asked. Undyne stared at her. She looked at Asgore. He shrugged. 

Undyne pulled out her phone and then turned to Chara. “All the monsters you killed get to vote. What’s your vote?” 

“My own death...” 

“Everyone has to vote again. Pull out your phones!” Undyne yelled at everyone. She turned to Chara, “You’re trying to make me guilty. Smart, but still too stupid.” 

They all waited for ten minutes. Undyne’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out. “Results: 101 idiots want it to get freedom. 145 geniuses want it to get death. One demon wants its own death. 291 people want it to get imprisoned. It still goes in prison.” 

Chara looked down in defeat. She slumped to the ground. Chara had only wanted freedom or death. Sans walked over, “hey, chara. i'm sorry. i can’t really make it up to you, unless a heart necklace will do.” Chara’s head darted up and she looked at Sans. He was holding out her heart locket. The locket. She grabbed it. 

“Sans. Thank you. I’m sorry for being such a burden to you...” Chara said. She stood up. She walked over to Papyrus. 

“OH, HELLO THERE, HUMAN! DO YOU REMEMBER ME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOW ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus said. 

“I remember you, Papyrus. I’m doing well. Could I...” Chara started. 

“COULD YOU WHAT, HUMAN?” 

“... Could I have a h...” 

“A HORSE? HAT? HILL BILLY GOAT? HOUSE? HALLWAY?” 

“... a hug?” Chara finished. 

Papyrus looked at her and picked her up and hugged her. He set Chara down. 

“Thank you, Papyrus...” Chara said. She walked over to Alphys. 

“H- hi, Chara,” Alphys said. 

“Hi Alphys. I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you and your help for me. Also, this isn’t you fault. I know you think it is,” Chara said. 

“O- oh. Thank y- you. Once you’re, if y- you're free, would you a- at some point like to watch a sh- show with me called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? It’s a human sh- show.” 

“I would love too, if I’m ever free. Thank you, Alphys...” Chara said. She walked to Shyren. 

“Hello-o-o-O-O-o-o-o,” Shyren sang. 

“Hi-I-I. I’m sorry about everything. So Fa, Mi, So Fa, Ti,” Chara sang. 

“So Fa, Mi, So Fa, Ti, Do Fa, Re, Do Fa, La. I accept,” Shyren Sang. 

“Thank you, Shyren...” Chara said. She walked to Toriel. 

“Chara, my child, I am sorry for everything,” Toriel said. 

“Mom, it’s not your fault. I am sorry for everything,” Chara said. 

“Chara, please, just remember me,” Toriel asked. 

“I will. Thank you, Mom...” Chara said. She walked to MK. 

“Yooooooooooooooooo, Chara, man. So, all this stuff about you were really mean, it was all true?” MK asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry that I tried to kill you, MK,” Chara said. 

“Hey, dude! Everything is cool! I’ll still get to visit you, man!” MK said. 

“Thank you, MK...” Chara said. She walked to Napstablook. 

“Oh.......................... Hi, Chara................................... How are you?...........................................” Napstablook asked. 

“I’m good, thanks. So, you make music, right?” Chara asked. 

“Yeah........................................ I’m working on a remix of one of my songs................................ It’s called Spookwave Tidalstorm................................... It sounds kinda like a spooky ocean............................” Napstablook answered. 

“If you could, once you’re done with it, I would love to hear it,” Chara said. 

“Sure.................................” Napstablook answered. 

“Thank you, Napstablook...” Chara said. She walked to Asgore. 

“Hello. Who are you? I can’t tell. You act like my daughter, but you also act like a killer. I want to free my daughter, but I want to kill the killer,” Asgore said. 

“I was once your daughter. Something happened, and a killer fused inside my soul. I am both. Your daughter and the killer are me. I still think of myself as your daughter, but changed. I’m sorry, Dad. There’s no splitting us,” Chara answered. 

“Oh. I still don’t know who you are, but I know you better,” Asgore said. 

“Thank you, Dad...” Chara said. She walked to Mettaton. 

“Hi, Mettaton. How was the big show? I wish that I could see it,” Chara said. 

“Hello, Chara. My show was fabulous. The underground as a whole thinks that my new body is gorgeous. Once you’re trustworthy and free, I’d love to have you on!” Mettaton said. 

“I would love too. Thank you, Mettaton...” Chara said. She walked to Muffet. 

“Ahuhuhu~ Hello, dearie~” Muffet said. 

“Hello, Muffet. How’s your day going? How are the spiders? How is your pet?” Chara asked. 

“My day is well~ The spiders are happy, we have almost raised enough to free the spiders in the ruins~ My pet is fine, dearie~” Muffet answered. 

‘Thank you, Muffet...” Chara said. She walked to the K-9 Unit. 

“I see you there. You’re moving!” Doggo said. 

“I smell you,” Dogmay said. 

“I smell you, too!” said Dogeressa. 

“Bwark!” said Lesser Dog. 

“Arf! Arf!” said Greater Dog. 

“Hi, Doggo, Dogmay, Dogeressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog. I’m sorry for hurting you guys. Will you forgive me?” 

“Yip!” yelled Greater Dog. 

“Yip!” yelled Lesser Dog. 

“No!” yelled Dogeressa. 

“Maybe...” said Dogmay. 

“Hehe, SEE! Get it! I can’t see, but I said it like the Spanish yes! Get it?” Doggo said. 

“Thank you, Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Dogmay. I hope you’ll come to trust me at some point, Dogeressa...” Chara said. She walked to Gerson. 

“I know what yer going to say. Yer going to ask me to forgive ya for when ya killed me. I do now. Ya taught me the answer to the legend. An angel will come and make the underground go empty. Yer the angel. Ye will either kill all o’ us, or ye will die and free all o’ us,” Gerson said. 

“Oh. Well, uh. Um. Thank you, Gerson...” Chara said. She walked to Temmie. 

“h0I! Tem... Trus U! Tem.. Stil Wan be Saf! Tem.. Wan go ta Colleg!” Tem said. 

“Hi Temmie. I... thank you! I... understand! I... hope you get to go to college!” Chara said. 

“Tem.. Thank u!” Tem said. 

“Thank you, Temmie...” Chara said. She walked to Madstablook. 

“What the FUCKING HELL do you think you’re doing, dragging your SAD ASS over here to ME! I HATE you! HATE! HATE! HATE!!!” screamed Madstablook. 

“Thank you, Madstablook...” Chara said. She went to the Royal Gaurds. 

“Watch out man! It’s the demon!” said RG02. 

“It can’t fight us, it doesn’t have a weapon!” RG01 said. 

“I don’t want to fight you guys. I just wanted to say something. Thank you, RG01 and RG02...” said Chara. She walked to Undyne. 

“Punk. What are you doing? Trying to get everyone to try to free you? Fuhuhu, fat chance!” Undyne said. 

“No. I was saying goodbye. I know I won’t see any of them ever again. I want to say something to you,” Chara said. 

“Well? What is it, devil? You want me to die? You want me to go to hell? Tell me, demon!” Undyne said. 

“Thank you, Undyne...” 

“For what?” Undyne asked. Her curiosity spiked. 

“For letting me have a chance to do anything. You could’ve killed me for good when you met me. You could have killed me for good whenever. I wanted to thank you for that. For saving me when I tried to die. Thank you for everything,” Chara said. 

“Oh...” Undyne said. Chara put out her arms and looked downward. She was ready to go to her prison forever. Undyne hesitated. 

“I’m ready to go, Undyne...” Chara said. 

“O- okay...” Undyne said. She grabbed some chains and equipped them on Chara. Undyne walked with Chara to New Home.


	16. Why?

Undyne brought Chara through the King’s home. Chara had to take a few minutes to cry. This is where she and Asriel always played around. Dad would laugh while filling out paperwork and Mom would lecture them not to run in the house. Once Chara was ready, she stood up and wiped her tears on her sleeve. 

Undyne brought Chara through the Judgement Hall. Or as it is better rephrased: Undyne had to drag Chara unwilling through the Judgement Hall. Chara screamed and cried and pleaded the entire time. Chara hated this room. She had died and killed some many times in this horrid room. Chara gave up on resisting and ran through the worst place in the underground 

Undyne brought Chara through the Throne Room. Chara cried and looked at the flowers. This is where her brother died. This is where her soul disappeared. Chara cried. Chara sobbed. Chara missed Asriel. Chara stood up and proceeded with her head held low. 

Instead of going to the right, to the barrier, they went to the left, the government offices. These were hidden by a secret door that only monsters in the government or royal guards knew about. They went through the offices. They went to the prisons. 

Undyne turned to Chara and said, “Punk. You are strange. You used to fight with a burning, evil passion, but now you won’t fight with an ever-stronger passion. I don’t get you. I want to know why you thanked me...” 

Chara said, “Because I wanted you to know that I care. I didn’t care in any of the other timelines, but I do now. And I want you to know that I’m sorry for every time I hit you.” 

“I don’t know if I forgive you. You did some horrible things, but you’re doing some very good things. You’re confusing,” Undyne said. 

“You really think that I’m doing good things?” Chara asked. 

“Yes...” Undyne answered. 

“Will anyone get to visit me? Will I ever be free? I want to make my mistakes right,” Chara said. 

“I think that people will get to visit you. I don’t have any idea if you’ll be free, but I appreciate your wanting to do the right thing. You and I are a lot alike, Chara,” said Undyne. 

“You called me Chara!” Chara said. 

“Yeah, so?” Undyne said. 

“You used to call me it, creature, monster, devil, demon, and killer, but you called me Chara, my real name!” 

“That’s because I know that there’s a part of the king and queen’s daughter in you, punk,” Undyne said. 

Undyne stopped walking. Chara turned to the doorway. The room was cell 381181. It said the prisoner was 013341. Chara knew that was her. She turned to Undyne, who was unlocking her chains. 

“Undyne, I’m ready.” 

“Okay. Chara...” Undyne started. 

“Yes?” Chara asked. 

“... Be good. Be safe. Remember all of us,” Undyne finished. 

Chara nodded and went in the cell.


	17. Hee Hee Hee

Chara found her jumpsuit in the cell. The room was circular. There was a bed in the middle. There was a food producer. There was a toilet behind a curtain. There were long chains connected to the wall. 

Chara walked behind the curtain with her jumpsuit and changed. She walked to the chains and found a note. 

‘Hello new prisoner. We are sorry that you committed enough bad crimes to be put in prison. We hope your stay will help you learn to be better. Please insert two limbs into the chains. Thank you.’ 

Chara put both of her feet through the chains. The chains clasped onto her legs. Chara went to the food dispenser. It had two rows of lights and two buttons. One button was red and the other was blue. There were three lights in the top row and eleven lights on the bottom. Chara assumed that the blue button and eleven lights were water and taht the red button and three lights were meals. Chara walked to the bed. 

There was a piece of paper on it. 

‘381181-013341 Schedule. 

Lights off- 10pm to 6am. 

Cell- 6am to 2pm. 

Visiting- 2pm to 4pm. 

Choice- 4pm to 8pm. 

Cell- 8pm to 10pm. 

Choices- Gym, Therapy, Art, Cell, Open Room.’ 

Chara assumed this was the prison schedule. She looked for a clock. She found one above the door. It was 6pm. Chara didn’t feel like doing anything. She folded the paper and slipped it in a pocket in her jumpsuit. Chara went to her bed and lay down. 

Chara grabbed her heart necklace and decided to speak to it, imagining it was Asriel. “Hey, Asri. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it. I miss you a lot. I made a lot of mistakes. I’m glad you didn’t see me hurt anyone.” 

“Oh, Chara. I missed you too!” a voice said. Chara looked around. “I’m surprised you didn’t know who I was.” 

“Where are you?! Who are you!?” Chara yelled in fear. She stood up. And walked around the room. 

“It’s me! Your best friend, Flowey!” Flowey popped out of the ground next to Chara’s bed. 

“I hate YOU!” Chara screamed at Flowey. 

“Hee hee hee! It’s me, Asriel! I just need one monster soul and seven human souls for one moment to become Asriel permanently!” 

“NO! My brother loved EVERYONE, he didn’t persuade me to kill ANYONE! You are a DEMON FLOWER! Go to hell! I hate you!” Chara screamed at Flowey. 

“You have my locket. Give it to me!” Flowey yelled. 

“No!” 

“Just for one second! Please!” 

“Fine.” 

Chara held out the heart locket to Flowey. Flowey touched it with a vine and a red human soul came out. Chara stared at it. 

“See that! That’s Frisk’s soul. You remember Frisk, don’chya?” 

“Don’t break the barrier!” 

“I won’t, I’ll just become Asriel with it! Hee hee hee...” Flowey said as he grabbed the soul. He couldn’t absorb it. 

“What!? That soul has so little determination! Frisk was weak!” Flowey screamed. 

“That isn’t Frisk’s soul!? It’s mine...” Chara said. She realized that Flowey had engaged her in a battle. Chara looked at Flowey. 

“You engaged a battle with me! Ha, you don’t actually think you can kill me!” Flowey laughed. 

“You started it!” Chara yelled, confused. 

“I’m leaving! I’ll be back, and as Asriel!” Flowey yelled at Chara. He disappeared. Chara on her bed and cried.


	18. A Visit and a Promise

Chara lay there for 20 hours. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t eat. She couldn’t drink. She could only cry. She hated Flowey. She loved Asriel. She hated herself. She cared about her friends. She cried until 2 in the afternoon the next day, Chara went to the door of her cell. She saw five buttons. One was lit up. It said visit. Chara pressed it. 

Chara heard a noise from above and saw that the box that had her chains attached to it had gone onto rails on the ceiling. Chara watched the door open. She saw signs pointing to different areas. She walked towards visiting. 

Chara found the room. She looked for an open booth. She saw one. She walked over. A royal guard walked over. 

“Hello. I am Royal Guard 17. Who are you and who are you looking to meet with?” 

“Hello, Royal Guard 17. I am Chara and I am looking to-” Chara started. 

“Last name?” Royal Guard 17 interrupted. 

“I don’t use my last name...” Chara answered. 

“What is it?” 

“Dreemurr...” Chara answered. 

“Why are you in prison? I thought that the King and Queen had no more children.” 

“They don’t. I mean they didn’t. Never mind...” 

“Who are you looking to meet with?” 

“Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Napstablook, or MK.” 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Royal Guard 17 said as he left the booth and went out the guarded exit door. He came back in two minutes with Sans, Alphys, and Napstablook. 

“Oh........................ Hi, Chara................................ Sorry you had to come here............................ to prison...........................” Napstablook said. 

“hey kiddo. i'm also sorry ‘bout all this. we'll make it better, i promise,” Sans said. 

“H- hey Chara. I, t- too, am sorry a- about the imprisonment. I h- hope that it is b- bearable, at the l- least,” Alphys said. 

“Hi. Thank you for coming. I really don’t deserve this,” Chara said. 

“i agree. you should be free, not imprisoned,” Sans said. 

“Uh............................... Sans.................................. I think that she means she deserves worse than imprisonment..................................” Napstablook said. 

“O- oh. Well, uh, I g- guess that is st- still how you f- feel, then. Sorry, Chara,” Alphys said. 

“chara, isn’t there a therapy thing here?” Sans asked. 

“Yeah...” Chara answered. 

“go there today. you need it,” Sans said. 

“Yeah...................... It’ll help you..............................” Napstablook said. 

“Y- yeah, Chara. Trust me, it’ll h- help you,” Alphys said. 

“Fine. I’ll go today,” Chara said. 

“tomorrow?” Sans asked. 

“No,” Chara answered. 

“eh. it was worth a shot,” Sans said. 

They all sat there for a long time. Chara stared at her heart locket and pondered why her soul was inside. Sans looked at Chara. Napstablook listened to his music. Alphys twiddled her thumbs. 

“I think I’ll head back, now...” Chara said. 

“oh. ‘kay, kiddo. i'll see ya, then,” Sans said. 

“S- see you in a c- couple days, Chara,” Alphys said. 

“Alright............................. I’ll come back when I have it done............................. When I have Spookwave Tidalstorm done....................... So you can listen to it..................................” Napstablook said. Chara walked out. She watched her friends get escorted out by Royal Guard 17. 

Chara walked back to her cell. She sat for a while. 

Chara didn’t notice the seed that went into her hair.


	19. Shattered Promise and Shattered Hopes

Chara went to her cell door when the buttons flashed. It was now the choice time. Chara was going to hit the therapy button when she heard a voice. 

“Really? Therapy? C’mon! I thought you were better than that, Chara! You can prove that you’re fine,” it said. 

“Who’s there? How?” Chara asked. 

“Go to the open room! You can show you’re fine by going there!” it said. 

Chara hit the open room button and followed the path. She found herself in a room full of tables, chairs, games, guards, and other prisoners. She found and empty table. She sat. 

Three monsters came over. They were an Aaron, a Migosp, and a Madjick. 

“Hey,” the Aaron said. He winked. 

“Hello...” Chara said. 

“I’m Aalexander. These are my friends, Lon,” the Migosp waved, “and Draco.” The Madjick waved. “You’re the human, right?” Aalexander said. He winked. 

Chara stared at him and then said, “Y- yeah. I’m the human...” 

“Eeheheheh! I told you I was right!” Draco said to Lon. 

“Bah! This is why I prefer to be alone!” Lon replied. 

“Guys, don’t fight!” Aalexander said to the fighting monsters. 

“These people are evil. They will kill you. They will kill everyone. Kill them! You’ll save everyone!” the voice said to Chara. 

“No!” Chara muttered. 

“What was that?” Aalexander asked Chara, “I heard you say something.” He winked. 

“Oh. Nothing...” Chara retorted. 

“Anyway, to the point. Draco, Lon, and I wanted to be nice and let you know something important: Everyone here HATES you. Including us,” Aalexander said. 

“Yeah! I would rather be with a million people than alone with you!” Lon yelled. 

“Eeheheheh! I’d love to test some spells on you, just to check if they’re lethal or not!” Draco said. 

Aalexander came up right next to Chara, “So stay away.” Then he punched her right across the face. He winked. 

“Kill them now!” the voice said. Chara felt something pierce through her shoes and wrap around her legs, torso, and arms. A spiking pain erupted everywhere where the thing was touching. Chara was moved forward by these things. She was brought right next to Lon. 

“Oh, wanna fight, do we? Then le-” Lon said. He was cut off by an unwilling punch from Chara. Chara unwillingly kicked him to the ground. She unwillingly jumped on him. 

“Lon!” Aalexander yelled. 

“EEEEEEEEEE! Stop the human!” Draco screeched. All eyes turned to them. Every monster in the room ran over. Chara felt all the things wrapped around her go away. 

She felt a zap of lightning hit her. She felt punches all over her body. She felt a sword go through her stomach. 

Chara felt two energy spears go through her wrists.


	20. From Hatred to Care

“What the HELL punk! I trusted your DAMN lies! I thought that YOU might have been THE KING AND QUEEN’S DAUGHTER! I HATE YOU!” Undyne screamed at Chara as she ripped her spears out of Chara’s wrists. 

“I trusted my damn lies too. I thought that I was the King and Queen’s daughter. I hate myself, too,” Chara said. 

“Oh, yeah! Oh, I feel SOOOOOO BAD and GUILTY. NOT! You acted nice! You never changed! NGAHHH! GO! TO! HELL!” Undyne screamed. 

“Please, send me to hell. It’ll save everyone,” Chara said. 

“You don’t even deserve HELL! You should get WORSE!” Undyne screamed. She grabbed Chara and dragged her though the halls of the prison. Blood was streaming from Chara. They went down a new path. 

The path was labeled Solitary Confinement. Chara was dragged into a small room that was around 4 feet wide, 20 feet long, and 12 feet high. Undyne picked Chara up and threw her against the back wall. Chara’s face smashed into the wall and she felt a horrible pain in her nose. Blood was gushing from it. 

“Listen, devil! You acted scared of me. You acted to try to make me guilty. You acted nice. You failed your act. You went back to what you WANTED! You tried to KILL! AGAIN! I thought that you actually MIGHT have BEEN HUMAN! I tried to see the bad in you earlier, but I failed! You are NOT GOOD! You are NOT BAD! You are an EVIL, DEMONIC, GENOCIDAL, PSYCHO SOCIOPATH! I had even STARTED to CARE!” Undyne was starting to cry as she yelled at Chara. 

“I wasn’t acting scared of you. I wasn’t trying to make you guilty. I actually tried to be nice. I failed. I went back to what I hated. I did try to kill again, though. I, too, thought that I was human. I thought that there wasn’t bad in me, but I was wrong. I’m not an evil, demonic, genocidal, psycho, sociopath. I’m a evil, sociopathic, corrupted, guilty failure. Send me to hell. Kill me. Torture me. Starve me. Just never let me out. I’ll fail again. And again. And again. Undyne, I trust you...” Chara said. She was crying. She stood up and walked over to Undyne. 

“You trusted wrong, Hellspawn!” Undyne screamed through tears. She sent an energy spear through each shoulder. 

“I still trust you...” Chara said. 

“And You still trusted wrong, demon!” Undyne said. Undyne walked over and punched Chara in the face. 

“stop! undyne! leave chara alone!” pleaded a familiar voice. 

“No, Sans. Undyne shouldn’t stop. She’s doing what’s right...” Chara said. Then she coughed up blood. Then she went unconscious. 

“Sans! You need to LEAVE! That THING tried to kill AGAIN!” Undyne screamed at Sans. 

“no, chara didn’t! y'know how papyrus said a little yellow flower was talking to him? well, it popped up in front of me and said that i should come here because he made her kill again. it wasn’t chara, it was the flower,” Sans said. 

“Bring her to the lab NOW!” Undyne pleaded to Sans. 

“grab my hand, undyne,” Sans said, grabbing Chara’s and putting his other out. 

Undyne grabbed it. 

Chara’s limp, bloody, destroyed body was grabbed by Undyne and set on the table. 

“ALPHYS! PAPYRUS! TORIEL! SOMEONE COME HERE NOW!” Undyne screamed. 

But Nobody Came...


	21. I Am Chara Dreemurr

So... 

This is what I’ve been waiting for. 

This is what I’ve been needing to do to save everyone. 

This is Death... 

My name is Chara Dreemurr. 

I am, or was, human. 

I died once before, but I didn’t die right. 

I know you’re there. 

You’re looking at me. 

Or hearing me. 

Or maybe just seeing my words. 

I know. 

I’m not sure Death came at the right time. 

I think I could’ve done better, for my friends. 

No, not my friends. 

I have no friends. 

I have no family. 

No, that’s also wrong. 

I had Asriel. 

Asriel! 

He might be here! 

No, I must finish talking to you. 

They are people I care about. 

Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Napstablook... 

I care about them. 

But... 

Some of them don’t care about me. 

You. 

I don’t know you. 

All I know is that you like watching me suffer. 

Or... 

You feel empathy for me. 

I see... 

Something. 

No, someone. 

Two people!? 

Farewell, whoever you are. 

I am going to return at some point.


	22. Awaken

“no. no. no. no. no. undyne, she’s dying. we can’t lose her! i can’t lose her!” Sans said. 

“NGAAHHHHH! Why didn’t I care! I need to do something! Uh. Um. I’ll go find someone!” Undyne said. She turned and sprinted out the door. 

“chara. kiddo. please, don’t do this to me. i can’t bear to lose someone else. i trust you. stay with me. don't die. please, chara, please. i really care about you...” Sans pleaded to Chara. 

“chara! stay determined! do not give up hope now! you are the future of humans and monsters!” Sans pleaded to Chara. 

Sans watched her chest. Her chest was slowly raising and lowering. Her breathing was slowing. Chara was dying. 

“no. no!” Sans cried. 

The lab door opened. Undyne and Toriel rushed in. Toriel ran to Chara and started to heal her. 

“toriel, please don’t let chara die...” Sans asked. 

“C’mon, punk! Don’t leave us here like this!” Undyne begged Chara. 

“My child, you mustn't leave us...” Toriel said. 

Chara’s lines of bloody rashes across her arms and legs healed. The bruises across her face and back healed. The openings in her wrists closed. Her nose returned to normal. Chara’s breathing pattern returned to normal. 

“you’re gonna live, kiddo...” Sans said. He prayed that he was not lying. 

“Punk! Chara! Wake up! NGAHHH!” Undyne pleaded. 

“Chara, my child, awaken,” Toriel ordered. 

Chara didn’t wake up.


	23. Together With Trust

A day passed and Chara didn’t wake. Alphys and Asgore came. 

A two days passed and Chara didn’t wake. Napstablook, Shyren, and Papyrus came. 

Another three days without Chara waking. MK, Greater Dog, and Mettaton came. 

Chara slept for three more days. She awoke in the middle of the night. Chara was in the lab. She saw a bunch of cots with people she knew sleeping on them. Chara felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw she was back in her clothes. Chara was extremely thin. She stumbled over to Sans. She tapped him on the shoulder. 

“papy, i’m not reading you another bedtime story. go to bed,” Sans said. 

“BUT SANS, I’M IN MY BED?” Papyrus asked. 

“Yo, is someone creeping around in here?” MK asked. 

“I am trying to sleep. I am still in my bed,” Toriel said. 

“I, too, am in my bed,” Asgore said. 

“I’m in m- my bed,” Alphys said. 

“Bed, mi, mi,” Shyren said. 

“Yip!” Greater Dog said. 

“I’m in my bed....................................” Napstablook said. 

“I’m charging!” Mettaton said. 

“Shut up, punks. I want to sleep,” Undyne said. 

“then, who?” Sans said as he rolled over. “chara! you're awake! thank god, you scared me to hell!” 

“Chara!?” Undyne yelled as she shot up from bed. 

“HUMAN?!” Papyrus said. 

“My child, I was scared you would never awaken!” Toriel said. 

“M- my god! Chara, y- you are actually a- awake!” Alphys said. 

“Arf arf! Yip!” Greater Dog barked. 

“Yo, you’re awake!” MK said. 

“Chara!” Asgore exclaimed. 

“She’s awake?” Mettaton asked. 

“Fa Re Yay!” Shyren sand. 

“Yay.............” Napstablook cheered. 

Chara covered her ears. The noise was too much. She was feeling sick. 

“be quiet, guys!” Sans demanded. 

“ank ou,” Chara said. Her throat was in searing pain. Her body was shaking. She felt too tired to speak. She was very hungry. She had a headache. 

“alphys, get chara something to eat,” Sans asked. 

Chara slowly walked over to the table that she woke up on and lay down again. The lights came on and Chara’s eyes burned. She started to cry. Everything hurt so much. Sans walked over to her. 

“chara, are you okay?” Sans asked. 

“O, an. Erying urs o u,” Chara said. 

“no? eye your so uh?” Sans repeated. 

“No, evrying hurs so mu,” Chara said. 

“no, everything hurts so much?” Sans repeated. Chara nodded. “’kay, kiddo. alphys, what did you find?” 

“I f- found some crackers, s- some slushies, and some ch- chocolate pudding,” Alphys replies. Chara sat up when she heard chocolate. 

“I’ll ake e cocola udding,” Chara said. 

“chocolate pudding it is,” Sans said. 

“Hey, punk. I’m sorry for what I said to you back there. And for what I did. You weren’t lying. You weren’t acting. You aren’t a failure, a sociopath, a killer, a demon, a devil, a Hellspawn, genocidal, psycho, evil, corrupted, demonic or guilty. You’re not bad. Please forgive me, Chara,” Undyne said. 

“I orive ou,” Chara said. She jumped off the table and sat in one of the chairs. Sans sat. 

“Thanks, Chara,” Undyne said. She sat, too. 

“Mom, a, Papus, Ahys, Napsalook, Meaon, yen, M, Eaer Og, ome an ake a eat, ease,” Chara asked. 

“WHAT WAS THAT, HUMAN?” Papyrus asked. 

“Mom, ad, Paprus, Alhys, Napsablook, Metaon, hyen, MK, Geater Dog, ome and ake a seat, lease,” Chara asked again. 

“What....................................” Napstablook asked. 

“Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Alphys, Napstablook, Mettaton, Shyren, MK, Greater Dog, come and take a seat, please,” Chara asked. 

“Yo, sure!” MK said. 

“I SHALL SIT WITH YOU, HUMAN!” Papyrus said. 

“Sure, my child,” Toriel said. 

“Of course,” Asgore said. 

“Okay.................................” Napstablook said. 

“Sure, Darling!” Mettaton said. 

“Mi, Do, sure!” Shyren said. 

“Yip!” Greater Dog said. 

“Sure, Chara. J- just give me a m- moment to g- get you a sp- spoon,” Alphys said. 

“Thank you all,” Chara said. 

“so, chara, why’d you want us all here?” Sans asked. 

“I just wanted to be with my frie- with people I care about. Are we friends?” Chara said. Everyone nodded. Alphys handed Chara the pudding and sat. 

“Could we all play a game?” Chara asked. 

“YAY! A GAME!” Papyrus said. 

“I f- found a new one c- called Cluc. It’s a m- mystery game, Alphys said. She pulled out her cell and pulled Cluc out of her dimensional box. “Oh, it’s s- six players. How m- many do we have? Twelve. Uh. I g- guess that we could d- do pairs?” 

Everyone at the table moved into pairs. The teams were MK and Greater Dog, Asgore and Papyrus, Toriel and Napstablook, Mettaton and Shyren, Undyne and Alphys, and Sans and Chara. They played 17 rounds before they were all too tired. Chara ate a lot during the matches. MK and Greater Dog won one. Asgore and Papyrus won two. Toriel and Napstablook won two. Mettaton and Shyren won three. Chara and Sans won four. Undyne and Alphys won four. Everyone had a great time. 

Once they were all done, everyone but Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Chara went to bed. Chara asked them all a question, “I have a question. How long was I asleep? Also, am I sick?” 

Toriel bit her lip. Undyne tapped her fingers on the table. Sans looked all around the room. Alphys twiddled her thumbs. Asgore looked at Chara. 

They all sat for five minutes until Alphys sighed and stuttered, “Chara, y- you sl- slept f- for a- about n- nine d- days a- and a- a qu- quarter. F- for a- around tw- two h- hundred a- and tw- twenty tw- two h- hours. F- for e- exactly th- thirteen th- thousand th- three h- hundred a- and f- forty o- one h- hours.” 

“You’re starving...” Asgore said. 

“kiddo. everythis is gonna be okay. i promise,” Sans said. 

Chara let a few tears fall. She let herself cry. She let herself sob. She stood up and walked to the restroom. Alphys stood up and said, “N- no! Chara, w- wait!” But Chara had already gone into the restroom. But it wasn’t a restroom. It was an elevator. 

Once Chara got inside, she looked around, confused. The door slid shut behind her. She saw a button and pushed it, thinking it would open the door. The elevator started downward when Chara heard “ELEVATOR LOSING POWER. ABORT.” Chara fell onto the ground.


	24. I Am Chara

What? Where am I? I’m here again? Oh, you’re still here. So, you do care. Oh. You’re a bit confused, aren’t you? I, Chara, guess I’m dead, again. Again. So, what I was saying earlier is that you care about me. Or you don’t care about me at all, which I’m perfectly fine with, by the way. But if you don’t care about me, you probably care about someone else. 

I want to know if I can trust you, person who is watching me. I’m not a trusting person, as you most probably know. I want to trust you. I trust you. Now, time for my reveal. 

I kept Frisk’s soul until I was sent to prison. Frisk is alive on the surface. If I’m right, in two weeks Frisk will fall. I want to be friends with Frisk, but I’m scared of her. I’m scared of her because of what I did to her. I’m afraid of the anger, sadness, and fear I’ve put inside of her. 

Whoever you are, I need to know if Frisk hates me. Please, help me. I know that I have done horrible things. I have felt all my sins crawling on my back at one point or another. Hate me, if you want, but, please, just let me know how Frisk feels about me. 

I feel my body waking. Farewell, stranger...


	25. Memories

Chara awoke in a strange place. A dark, science place. She was scared. She stood up and walked forward. 

She looked towards the path. It turned to the left. Chara went on the path. She saw an open door. She went in. She saw a bunk room. There was a door on the other side. She went through. Chara found herself in a T shaped hallway. She went to the left. Chara passed a room. Chara went into the next room. 

A large, demonic-looking machine was in there. It had some strange symbols on it. Chara didn’t like it. She saw a room to the right. She went in. 

There were tapes. There was a tape player. Chara put one in. 

“Psssst. Gorey, wake up.” 

“Mmm? What is it, dear? ... err, and why do you have that video camera?” 

“Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?” 

“Hmmm... Carrots, right?” 

“No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e. ... get it???” 

“... Go back to bed, dear.” 

“No no!! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?” 

“Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?” 

“I would be... A MOMERANIAN.” 

“Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ... a famous MOMedian.” 

“... Well, I am going to bed.” 

“Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!” 

“Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.” 

“Goodnight, honey.” 

“... Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out...” 

Chara smiled as tears formed in her eyes. This was when Mom and Dad were about to have Asriel. Chara put in the next one. 

“Okay, Chara, are you ready?” 

“Yeah, Asri?” 

“Do your creepy face!” 

“Okay. RAH!” 

“AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee!” 

“Heheheh!” 

“Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on...” 

“I’m not doing it again, Asri.” 

“What!? You're not gonna do it again...?” 

“No, Asri, I said that I’m not gonna do it again. RAH!” 

“Come on, Chara, quit tricking me!” 

“Okay. RAH!” 

“Haha!” 

Chara smiled and started to cry. She put in the next tape. 

“Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!” 

“Okay, Asri.” 

“Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee!” 

“Asriel?” 

“What, Chara?” 

“Do you remember when we got dad sick?” 

“Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter. But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did...” 

“Heh. Yeah...” 

“Um, anyway, where are you going with this?” 

“Turn it off.” 

“Huh? Turn off the camera...?” 

“Yes.” 

“OK.” 

Chara started to sob. She grabbed the next tape. 

“I... I don't like this idea, Chara.” 

“Big kids don’t cry.” 

“Wh.. What?" 

“Are you crying, Asri?” 

“N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry.” 

“See?” 

“Yeah, you're right, Chara.” 

“You’re doubting me.” 

“No! I'd never doubt you, Chara...” 

“I’m not convinced.” 

“Never!” 

“We can do this, Asri.” 

“Y... yeah!” 

“Yeah, Asriel! That’s the spirit!” 

“We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers.” 

Chara was sobbing. This was when she had forced Asriel into helping her commit suicide. She put in the next, and final, tape. 

“Chara... Can you hear me? 

We want you to wake up... Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters...” 

“... Psst... Chara... Please... wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?” 

Chara was full force sobbing. She hated everything. She hated herself the most. She just wanted to see her brother again. She didn’t want to see the vines grabbing her by the neck. 

“Hee hee hee! You thought you could hide from me in here? C’mon, Chara!” a horrid, familiar flower said 

“N- no! Go away you...” Chara said 

“What? Insult me... I DARE YOU!” Flowey said. His face was horrific. 

“Go away you Hellflower! Go away Fertilizerfeeder! Go away you stupid, mean, evil, jerk...” 

“Hee hee hee, you really are an IDIOT, Chara. Are you ready to leave this place? Are you ready to leave with me, your best friend, your brother, Asriel?” Flowey said. 

“You areN’T Asriel! I won’t leave with YOU!” Chara screamed. 

“Pity. I wanted to leave here as friends, but I guess enemies will do. Anyways,” Flowey said, turning to stare into Chara’s eyes,” your torture will be fun to conduct.” The Flower teleported himself and Chara near the barrier.


	26. Torture

“Hee hee hee...” Flowey said, staring into Chara’s eyes with malicious eyes,” How shall I kill you first?” 

“By not killing me?” Chara suggested. 

“Even better! Keeping you alive for as long as possible as I keep torturing you! Thank you for helping me hurt you, Chara,” Flowey proclaimed. 

“That’s not what I- Ow!” Chara said as a vine shot through her leg. Chara fell to the ground. A rain of thorns fell into Chara’s arms. Pellets pounded into Chara’s chest. Tears started to stream from within her eyes. 

“Hee hee hee! You are still so much fun to play with, Chara!” Flowey said. Some of his vines picked Chara up and pounded her into the ground. 

“F- Flowey, ST- STOP! AAAaaaagh! It- It HURTS! P- please! No! Flowey! STOP! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaagh! N- no! Fl- Flowey! You d- DEMON! STOP! P- please! N- no! Stop! Stop H- HURTING me! I h- hate YOU!” Chara pleaded. More forms of torture hurt Chara. She sobbed as her HP fell to 1. 

“You’re HOPELESS! Hopeless and alone. Golly, that’s right! Your FAKE, WORTHLESS friends...” Flowey said. 

“Please...” Chara sobbed. 

“... Can’t save you now! Oooooh! I have an idea! Call for help, I DARE you! Cry into the darkness! Say ‘Sans!’ ‘Undyne!’ ‘Anybody, help!’. See what good your friends do you!” Flowey said. 

“I know you’re there, whoever you are! Help me, PLEASE!” Chara screamed into the dark. 

Flowey looked at her with a pitiful look, “But nobody came...” 

Chara sat up and looked at Flowey with pleading eyes, “P- please. Flowey, kill me. Kill me for good. Don’t save over my death, just kill me for good. Please...” 

Flowey just stared at her. He looked to the left and right and then back at Chara. “Y- you’re supposed to not want to...” 

“But I do...” Chara said after a couple seconds of silence. 

“Huh?” Flowey tilted his head. 

“Please just let me go, let me be free of this world. You’ll be happy. I’ll be happy,” Chara said. 

“This isn’t what I thought would happen...” 

“But it’ll make everything easier...” 

“Uh. Chara? Are you okay?” Flowey asked. 

“Yes. Kill me!” Chara cried. 

“Uh...” Flowey looked around nervous. 

“Please...” Chara was sobbing. 

“I’ll just, uh, bring you to the lab...?” Flowey said. He grabbed Chara and lifted her up high and then dropped her. “NOT!” 

Chara respawned behind Flowey. 

“Hee hee hee. Did you really think I cared! I’ll kill you a MILLION times, just for the fun of it! 

Chara wiped blood from her mouth and stood up. She turned to Flowey and said, “Fine. I’m determined not to die, so this’ll be a fight to remember!” Chara started to bounce and dodge attacks. 

“Hee hee hee! Did you really think I’d be happy killing you just ONCE! This’ll be fun!” Chara dodged through around an hour of bullet hell. She only died twice more. 

“Now, I’m gonna end this fight! Prepare to suffer, Chara!” Flowey said as he sprinted through the area. 

Chara followed. Flowey went to the left, so Chara went to the right. She was into her Dad’s house when she heard it. “Come on out, CHARA! We have some business to settle!” Flowey’s voice was deeper. Chara ran faster. 

Chara was able to run all the way to the lab when she saw Omega Flowey holding all her unconscious friends. A tear ran down her cheek as she prepared for a fight.


	27. Omega

“JEE-Hah Hah Hah HYAH Hah Hahahah!” Flowey laughed. Chara ran forward at the giant plant, science, demon creature. Flowey pulled at two flamethrowers and started to shoot them at Chara. Chara dodged them and then rolled under Flowey. She ran into the lab and then to Sans’s backpack. She grabbed her knife with a great sigh and tears in her eyes. She went to a ladder to the roof of the lab and climbed up. 

“Where’d you go, Chara! You can tell me! After all, I’m your BEST friend!” Flowey said, looking around. He saw Chara on the roof. “There YOU are!” Flowey yelled as he dropped some bombs with his face on them. Chara was just barely able to dodge. 

“I WON’T let you WIN!” Chara yelled as she jumped onto the creature. She cut a pipe open and a soul launched at her. Chara looked at the soul. It was light blue. It patiently threw knives at Chara. Only one hit. “AAaagh!” Chara yelped. She ran to the soul and was about to hit it, but she hugged it instead. It threw a bandage on her cut. Chara turned back to Flowey. 

“You’ll DIE over and over!” Flowey shot flower handguns at Chara. They were easy enough to dodge. Flowey shot three giant green spikey balls with mouths that were screaming. One of them smashed Chara in the stomach. She stood back up and ran and jumped onto Flowey again. Chara cut the next pipe. Another soul shot out. 

The soul bravely flew next to Chara and tried to slap her with gloves. Chara patiently waited for it to be done and then hugged it. It said okay. Chara was shot backward by a giant stream of vines. She yelped in pain. Shurikens shot from Flowey’s eyes. Chara was thrown baackwards twice more by two that hit her. Chara had tears coming from one eye and blood coming from the other. 

“Hee hee hee! I can’t wait to KILL YOU!” Flowey yelled as he shot a giant beam from his mouth. Chara was able to roll out of the way at the last second. She turned and ran at him again. Chara jumped off the lab and landed onto the snout of the creature’s mouth. Chara cut a pipe and was hit backwards by a soul. The soul weakly and sadly kicked Chara. It seemed as if it didn’t believe in this. 

Chara hugged the soul and then in sang a quick song. Chara looked at flowed at just the right time to see a giant venus fly trap about to eat her. Chara dodged out of the way. Chara ran up and jumped onto Flowey again. She cut two pipes this time. Chara realized that was a bad idea when a purple soul and a green soul ran towards her. Chara was hit by a book at a frying pan until she hugged both of them. One gave her a compliment and the other soul quickly made her an omelet. Chara stuffed it in her mouth. It wasn’t chocolate, but it was good. Chara stopped and thought about how good chocolate was, but that, too, was a mistake, for a giant fireball burnt Chara and shot her backwards. 

“Flowey! You don’t have to do THIS! You can be good!” Chara yelled, wanting this horrific battle to end. 

“NO!” Flowey yelled. He shot another beam. This one hit Chara dead center. Chara stood up. She REFUSED to die. Chara ran and cut the final pipe. A yellow soul pulled out a gun. Chara looked at it. 

“What the hell?” Chara said as she dodged, “Where did it get THAT?” A bullet lodged itself in Chara’s leg. “AAAAAaaaaaaagh!” she yelped. She limped and dodged over to the soul and hugged it. The yellow soul gave Chara a four-leaf clover. Chara laughed and looked at Flowey. 

“Hee hee hee! You’re WEAK!” Flowey said as he launched three of the giant balls. Chara was hit twice. One knocked her to the ground and the other pounded her head on the ground. Chara stood up, bloody and crying, and ran at Flowey. She lifted her dagger and stabbed the TV screen. Flowey looked at Chara and laughed a very nervous laugh. He set down Chara’s unconscious friends and shrunk back to a flower. Chara limped over to Flowey. 

“K- kill me!” Flowey demanded. 

“You wouldn’t kill me, Flowey, so I won’t kill you. Someone once told me that anyone can change. I think you can, too,” Chara said, sitting down. 

“Do you-” Flowey started. 

“I think you have learned. I’ve said all these things before. I’ve thought all these things before, but I was wrong. CC’mon, Flowey. I believe you have it in you,” Chara said. 

“You’ve changed, Chara,” Flowey said. 

“I’m trying to be nice, here. I could put you in a cage and leave you, y’know.” 

“Geez, sorry.” 

“Stay here,” Chara said. She stood up and walked to the souls she touched each of them. “Aagh!” She yelped as she was overwhelmed with extreme power. She was as strong as a goddess. Chara could do anything she wanted. But she only did two things.


	28. Asriel

The creation of a soul is a complex process. For starters, you need a shell. It can be hard to find something that is the same shape. Souls can be used, but only the strongest of human souls. Chara’s soul is a strong human soul, but not the strongest. She screamed in utter pain as she put a mold around her soul. She teleported her soul out. The next part in the creation of a soul is the personality. Chara filled it with personalities that described Flowey. The final part is to fill it with memories Chara secretly copied all of Flowey’s memories an inserted them into the soul. Chara cut away the parts about Flowey being Asriel, though. Chara put some of the power of the souls within herself Chara gasped in relief as she let go of the souls. Then, Chara limped back over to Flowey. 

“Flowey. I have something for you. But, first, I will take away all your memories,” Chara said. 

“Do whatever you want to me!” Flowey screamed back. Chara took Flowey’s memories and discarded them, except for the past thirty seconds. Chara gave the soul to Flowey. He looked at her and then to it. Flowey absorbed the soul. He gasped in pain for a moment and then looked at Chara. 

“How do you-” Chara started. 

Flowey interrupted, “I’m so, so sorry, Chara! You must hate me for all the horrible things I’ve done to you! I...” 

“It’s all alright, Flowey,” Chara said. She limped right next to Flowey and bent down. Chara hugged Flowey and he started to cry. 

Chara walked back to the souls. She touched them again and let out a yelp. She returned their power. Chara prepared for extreme pain as she was about to create another soul mold. “AAAAAaaaaaaagh! Hnnnnnnnnnn!” Chara screamed as she created the mold. She was relieved to find no damage done to her soul when she teleported it of the mold. 

Chara then thought of every single personality that described this person. Chara filled the soul with these personalities. Chara though of every memory she had of this person and put them out. A single piece of dust came. She extracted the memories and put them with the rest. More dust came. Chara did the process again. Soon, she had a pile of dust and a clump of memories in front of her. Chara took her own memories back and filled the soul with memories. Chara turned to the pile of dust. This was Asriel’s dust. 

Chara thought of her brother. She inspected all of his physical qualities and molded the dust to the shape of his body. Chara inserted the soul into the statue of her brother. She looked at him and started to cry as he didn’t come to life. Chara inserted her own soul power into the equation and hoped, no, MADE her brother come alive. Chara looked at her dusty, stone, lifeless brother and cried. Then, she heard a cough. Chara looked up at Asriel. 

“A- Asri? I- is it a- actually y- y- you?” Chara asked between sobs with great hope. 

“Chara? You’re alive? You’re alive?! You’re alive!” Asriel exclaimed as he hugged her. Chara hugged him back. 

Chara retrieved what was left of her soul power. She sent off the human souls and put all of her attention on her brother. 

“I missed you so, so much. I’m so sorry. So, so, so, so, so sorry, Asri...” Chara said. She was completely sobbing. Asriel helped her sit and sat next to her. 

“Chara, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re different, sis,” Asriel said to his sister. Chara calmed her sobbing to just letting her tears stream down her face. 

Chara used a bit of the power in her soul to show her brother all of her memories from the past timelines. She didn’t share the first timeline or the latest two. Asriel played them all, horrified of what his sister had done. 

“Ch- Chara. Are y- you really the s- same person?” Asriel asked, backing away from his sister. 

“Do you remember when you helped me...” Chara said. 

“...y’know. K- kill m- mys- self...?” Chara choked out. 

“Y- yeah...” Asriel said. He stopped moving away. 

“I gained one E- EXP from it. I lost control of my body. I was f- forced to b- become a h- horrible killer. I hate myself for it. I killed everyone. Every time. Mom. I killed her. Dad. I killed him. I just wanted to kill myself, but I didn’t have control of my body. It wasn’t even my own body, I later found out. I was in Frisk’s body. Frisk was another human that I knew before I tr- before I fell down here the first time. I was corrupted in the later timelines. I was a horrible, psycho, sociopathic, evil, demonic, devil-like, corrupt, guilty, murderous, genocidal, killing, monstrous person who enjoyed killing...” 

“O- oh. Chara, I’m sorry for what you had to do...” Asriel said. 

“Then something happened. Frisk and I killed even more people. I appeared in a physical body where you died, and I murdered everyone in Hotland, New Home, and the Core. Then I stabbed Frisk. I reset the world and now we’re in this timeline. Everyone kept their memories. I’ve been trying to kill myself. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, Asri. Hate me if you want...” 

“No, Chara. You don’t deserve any hate. You’re just...” Asriel said. 

“A killer,” Chara said. 

“No! You’re misunderstood and innocent! You are still my sister, and you don’t deserve anyone’s hate!” Asriel said, starting to move back to Chara. 

“I’m sorry I brought you back to all of this...” Chara said. She walked to the edge of the path and looked at the lava for below. 

“Chara...!” Asriel said. 

“I’m fine, Asri. Just… thinking…” Chara said. She stood on her toes while on the edge. 

“Ch- Chara. Please d- don’t try to k- kill yourself a- again…” Asriel said. He was directly behind Chara now. 

“I won’t try. I won’t. As I said, I’m just…” Chara said, sitting down. 

“Thinking. Not doing. NOT doing,” Asriel said, sitting next to Chara. Flowey came up. He looked at Asriel. 

“Who are you?” Asriel asked, “Are you and Chara friends, too?” 

“I’m Flowey. I consider Chara a friend, but I don’t think she feels the same about me. Who’re you? And are you guys friends?” 

“I’m Asriel. Chara is my sister,” Asriel said. They all sat in silence until Chara started to cry. 

“Chara, what’s wrong?” both Flowey and Asriel said. 

“I d- don’t want to die, but I really don’t know if I want to live, either…” Chara said. 

“I care about you, Chara. Please don’t do this to me. I can’t handle you dying twice, Chara…” Asriel said. He was starting to cry, too. 

“I also care about you too, Chara. I just now have good feelings, but if you die, I’ll lose my will to live, too…” Flowey said. He, too, started to cry. 

The said time trio sat and cried for about an hour, until the others started to wake up.


	29. The Story Behind it All

Sans awoke first. He looked around and didn’t see the abomination that knocked him out. He was confused. Why was he outside the lab? Sans stood up and saw Chara, the demon flower, and a strange boss monster all sitting next to each other. He ran over. 

“Hi, Sans. This is my brother, Asriel. Also, I gave Flowey a soul,” Chara said. 

“what? how did you resurrect your bro, and how did you get a soul for flowey?” Sans asked. 

“Chara used the human souls,” Flowey said. 

“how did a human use other human souls?” Sans asked. Chara shrugged. 

“wait, how did you get out of the true lab? how did the souls get into all this? chara, you’ve got some explaining to do,” Sans said. 

“I took her out and tortured her. I was still evil...” Flowey said. 

“Then I think that Chara said that Flowey absorbed the souls and became a giant plant science demon thing,” Asriel said. 

“overpowered masterful evil giant abomination flowey. omega flowey, that’s what we’ll call it. omega flowey knocked all of us out. when you were defeated, did the souls go to chara and did she use them then?” Sans asked. 

“Yes,” Flowey answered. 

“And I let the souls go to the surface. That way they’ll be alive in this timeline,” Chara said. 

“you what!?” Sans said. 

“Let them go. Let the souls free. Let them go to the surface,” Chara said. 

“Please don’t fight,” Flowey said. 

“Yeah, guys! Listen to Flowey,” Asriel said. 

Asgore awoke. 

“Ugh. What happened?” he asked. 

“Dad?” Asriel said. 

“Asriel?!” Asgore said. He stood up and ran over to his son. 

“I missed you, dad! Chara brought me back to life!” Asriel exclaimed, hugging his dad. 

“What?” Asgore asked. 

“how about chara explains everything when everyone is awake. for now, i know it’s safe to let all the civilians finally return to their homes for good,” Sans said. 

“Thank would be fine, Sans,” Asgore said. 

Undyne awoke next. 

“Eurk! I’m so sore all over! Sans, Asgore, what happened? Is Chara safe? Chara! You’re here! Wait, flower! Listen to me, you demon flower PUNK! Wait? Is that you son, Asgore?” Undyne said with very conflicted ideas and feelings. 

“Everyone here is good, Captain Undyne. Chara will explain to everyone soon. Will you tell us all everything? From the first timeline, before you fell to us, to now?” Asgore said. 

“I don’t know if I could...” Chara said. 

Then, both Toriel and Papyrus awoke. 

“NYEH HE- ACK! SANS, MY RIBS HURT! HUMAN? YOUNG ASGORE? OH, HI FLOWEY!” Papyrus said. 

“Huh, young Asgore? Asriel? Asriel! My son, I have missed you so much! Chara, you’re here, too! We are all here together again! What happened? Who are you, was it Flowey?” Toriel said. 

“They say we’ll get an explanation once everyone is awake, Queen Toriel,” Undyne said. 

“AHA! SO WE WILL LEARN ONCE EVERYONE IS UP! I’LL GO AND HELP THEM WAKE!” Papyrus said. 

Toriel walked over to Asriel and Chara as Alphys and MK awoke. 

“Yoooooo! My head REALLY hurts! Wait, yo, when did I come out here?” MK said. 

“U- ugh. Why a- are we outside? Ch- chara! Fl- Flowey!? A- Asriel?!” Alphys said. She stood and walked over to them. 

“I’ll explain later...” Chara said. MK came and sat next to them. 

Papyrus woke Greater Dog, Shyren, and Napstablook. 

“Yip!” Greater Dog said, running after Papyrus. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Papyrus screamed, not wanting to lose any bones. 

“Do! Mi, So, hurting. Re?” Shyren sang. She floated over. Greater Dog tiredly pranced over to the group and sat like a good boy. Papyrus also sat. 

“Oh.......................... Am I the last to wake................? Oh, Mettaton’s still sleeping....................... Oh.........................? Chara, you’re here........................? Who are you two.......................................? Oh, sorry....................................... You’ve probably explained everything a hundred times...................................... Sorry..................................” Napstablook said, floating over. 

“Ch- chara w- will explain I- it soon, she s- says. I a- actually j- just need to t- turn Mettaton o- on. I f- forgot to. Heheh...” Alphys said, standing and walking to Mettaton. 

“Oh Y- Oh Ouch!” Mettaton said. 

“Y- you’re fine, M- Mettaton. Ghosts can’t e- even feel pain,” Alphys said, helping Mettaton stand. They walked over. Everyone sat by Chara. 

“Alright, Chara. It’s the time for our explanation, punk!” Undyne said. 

“Could we h- head inside?” Chara stuttered. Everyone stood and walked inside the lab with Chara. They all sat at the table. All eyes were on Chara. 

“I guess I’ll start from the beginning, huh?” Chara said. She had a couple of tears coming from her eyes. They all sat for a long, long time as Chara described hundreds of timelines. 

“I was just a normal little girl until I turned nine. When I was nine, I got in a very bad car accident with my parents. They both died. Somebody helped me out of the car. They told me to come with them. They said that they were taking me to the hospital. They lied,” Chara said. She was crying. 

“His name was Bane. He was twenty at the time. He was evil. He enslaved me. Once a year for the next seven years, he would abduct another human. The second was a boy named Gordon,” Chara said. She was now sobbing. 

“He had a green soul, and he was an amazing cook. He cooked with the food Bane forced me to steal. Gordon was very kind to everyone, even Bane. Gordon was seven when he was taken,” Chara said. Her heart locket turned to a green tint for a moment. 

“The third human was Noel. She was very young. She liked to play a game called Humans and Monsters. She was only five when Bane took her. She was very patient with everyone and never lost her temper,” Chara said. Her heart locket turned light blue for a moment. 

“The fourth human to be trapped was Adam. Adam was eleven when he was taken by Bane. Adam was the bravest of all of us. He would always fight Bane. Bane seemed almost scared of him, but I don’t think so. Adam was a boxer before Bane stole him,” Chara said. Her locket turned orange. 

“Jay was the fifth. She was always only doing what she believed in. She was nine when Bane stole her away. Jay loved to dance. Bane forced her to at one point, and she refused. Jay was always honest and shared her opinion in a kind way,” Chara said as her locket turned dark blue. 

“Then Matt was captured by Bane. He was twelve. He always tried to make Bane suffer for what he was doing to us. He was the only one that knew everything that Bane did, and he told us. Matt never was mean to anyone who didn’t deserve it,” Chara cried as the heart locket resting upon her chest turned yellow. 

“The seventh human was Cherry. Cherry would always finish what she was doing. Cherry would persevere through everything, even when Bane hurt her. Cherry was ten,” Chara sobbed. Her locket became purple. 

“Then Frisk came. Frisk was the person whose body I was possessing when I would kill you all. Frisk was sixteen, my age at the time, when she was stolen by Bane,” Chara said. Her locket turned to the normal color and glowed brightly. Chara sobbed for a couple minutes and then continued her explanation. 

“Bane made a mistake and sent me alone to grab some rocks from Mount Ebott. That is the mountain we’re all under. Earlier that day, Bane had cut open my arms. I was done with the horrible, torturous life Bane was forcing me into. In tears, I...” Chara cried. 

“Chara, my child, talk when you are ready. I’m sorry that we are putting you through this,” Toriel said. 

“Yeah, Chara. J- just talk only wh- when you’re r- ready,” Alphys said. 

“YES, HUMAN! ONLY WHEN YOU’RE READY!” Papyrus said. 

“I jumped down wanting to murder myself...” Chara sobbed out. 

Everyone looked at her and felt empathy for Chara. 

“And I wanted to die for all seven years...” 

“Just wanting to be free from Bane...” 

“I hate him. I still have my scars from when he tortured me. I would rather die millions of times than be with Bane again,” Chara cried out. 

Sans spoke now, “chara, i’m so, so sorry. none of us had any idea. i hope you forgive us for forcing you to tell us.” 

“Chara, I’m so sorry. I was just thinking ‘Oh, this punk tripped and fell,’ but I had no idea it was this big and sad,” Undyne said. 

“Chara, why didn’t you tell me? You know I love you and would love to help you, right?” Asriel asked. 

“I forgive you all. I didn’t tell any of you because I was afraid of him. Bane once said to me ‘Alright, filth. If you tell a single soul about this, I’ll skin you alive,’ and I was so scared he would come after me. But, I was wrong. My only seven friends in the world came down. Once a year. They died down here...” Chara said. 

Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore all started to cry. Everyone else had big frown on their faces. 

“I tried to protect her, my child. She was so young, and the froggit was one of the final waariors. I’m sorry that Noel died, Chara,” Toriel said. 

“kiddo, if i had know that that that boy was adam and he was good, i wouldn’t have done it, i’m so sorry,” Sans said. 

“Punk. I’m sorry about what I did to Cherry and Jay. I thought that all humans were evil. Forgive me, Chara,” Undyne said. 

“Ch- Chara. I’m s- so, so sorry a- about what I programmed M- Mettaton to do t- to Gordon. P- please understand th- that I didn’t kn- know, Chara,” Alphys said. 

“Chara. I had no idea that Matt knew you. I’m sorry,” Asgore said. 

“I forgive you. I don’t forgive myself...” 

“Chara, darling! Cheer up!” Mettaton said. 

“No. I’m an evil failure who murdered one of her only friends. I deserve to die. One of you, please, kill me. Send me to hell. I need to die...” Chara sobbed. 

“Chara! It was your EXP! Not you. I know you, Chara! Better than you know yourself! I will only die and live when you do, Chara! If you go to hell, I’ll go with you. You’re not my blood-sister, but you ARE my soul-sister. Don’t kill your soul-brother. You don’t need to die, but you want to. Please stay with me...” Asriel said. 

“I can’t live with knowing what I’ve done!” Chara screamed. She stood and tried to run out of the building, but Sans grabbed her soul. Everyone gasped and Chara turned. Her soul and Asriel’s soul were merging. Then they split. Both Chara and Asriel had a half-monster half-human soul. Chara turned to look at her brother. 

“Our souls are merged?” Chara asked. 

“I heard about this. Humans and monsters that were very caring about one another had their souls merge. It was very rare, and when it happened, it would typically only be a bit of their souls. Only one other set of people had their souls merge to such a perfect merge. Our souls merged half and half. I think their names were Toby and Wing. I think that they were both scientists and they accidently merged their souls. I was told that Toby became a monster after it happened,” Asriel said. 

“Wing? As in Wing Ding Gaster? The old Royal Scientist?” Asgore and Alphys asked. 

“Yip? Ruff grrrrrr yip yip arf?” Greater Dog asked. 

“The darling dog asked if you mean Toby Fox, the dog who lives in the little house by Glyde?” 

“I have no idea,” Asriel said. 

“Beware the man who speaks in hands. Everything is dark. Darker. Yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows are cutting deeper. What do you five think?” Chara said. Her eyes were pure black until she fainted. Chara awoke a few moments later. Everyone was staring at her. 

“Uhm... Let us all forget that happened. My daughter, would you please keep telling us about your story?” Asgore said. 

“Uh, sure...?” Chara said. 

They all sat for a couple moments until Chara started to speak again. 

“But, anyways. When I was at the bed of flowers, I cried. I wanted help. It was two hours until Asri showed. He helped he up and healed me with his healing magic. I didn’t trust you yet, Asri. I was terrified of you, mom and dad. It took me two months to finally trust you all. I wanted to show my trust to mom and dad by making a butterscotch cinnamon pie. Asriel and I didn’t find any butter, so we used buttercups. Dad, you got sick and I remembered that. Nine months later, at the garbage dump, I found a bloody tutu, a bloody ribbon, a bloody bandana, a bloody hat, some bloody glasses, and a bloody apron. I thought that Bane had murdered my friends, so I was finally ready to kill myself. But then I thought about Asriel and mom and dad. I figured we could free everyone while killing Bane and myself. Asriel didn’t want to. Both he and I died,” Chara said. She was in full tears. 

“I watched all of my friends come a die for real. Then I watched Frisk come down. Frisk made great friends. She stayed with you guys for two months until she was curious. What happened if she killed someone? Frisk RESET and killed Papyrus. You hated her, Sans. She RESET again and murdered everyone. I got a weak physical body. I killed Frisk because I loved all of you. I was possessing Frisk as I forced her to RESET. She killed everyone again and I enjoyed it. It happened 665 more times. I enjoyed all of it. Then something happened,” Chara cried. 

“Napstablook, Mom, Papyrus, Shyren, Greater Dog, MK, and Undyne, all of you were killed by me and Frisk. Dad, Sans, Flowey, Alphys, and Mettaton, I murdered you all by myself. I killed Frisk and stole her soul, and then I RESET and I saw Sans standing in the entrance of the ruins with his blue eye blazing. I knew something was wrong. I was scared and conflicted by evil. Then, Sans, you told me that Toriel and Asgore are the same Toriel and Asgore as my Mom and Dad. I didn’t want to fight, but something made me. Alphys gave Sans some stuff in a shot and then removed my EXP,” Chara sobbed. 

“Then I was brought here and I drew a picture. Sans and Alphys made sure I was healthy. I got really sad and ran away. Sans saved me from Madstablook, but I ran away again. I hid behind the statue of Asriel and Undyne, Asgore, RG01, and RG02 found me. Undyne brought me to the lab and a tried to kill myself by jumping into the lava. I went unconscious and Dad saved me. I woke up in jail and wanted Sans to kill me. My EXP got into me again and I tried to kill everyone. Undyne restrained me and Sans took away my EXP and then my determination. I ran away and tried to drown myself in the river but Franklin saved me. I ran away from him, too. I was in Snowdin and I stole some clothes, food, and books. Undyne and Sans found me and Undyne put me in jail and Sans fled,” Chara cried out. 

“Everyone voted on my life and I was sent to jail. I let Frisk’s soul go free. I met you, Flowey, in jail and I went to visit Sans, Alphys, and Napstablook. Flowey somehow persuaded me to go to the open room instead of therapy and I went there and git in a fight. Undyne saved the people and I fell asleep for a long time. When I woke up, I ate some chocolate pudding, played a game and got sad again. I went to the bathroom, but it was an elevator to a scary place. I watched tapes of Asriel and I and then I cried. Flowey took me and teleported me to the barrier. He killed me three times and I wanted him to kill me for good,” Chara sobbed. She stopped talking for a moment. 

Undyne asked, “Say, punk, how DO you kill a human for good?” 

“You shatter their soul or destroy their body,” Chara cried. She then continued to talk about her story, “Flowey absorbed the souls and I ran here. I saved the souls and absorbed them somehow. I Made Flowey a soul and re-made Asriel and his soul. I sent the souls free and we all cried for a while. Then you guys woke up. Here we are,” Chara sobbed. 

“You sent the souls away!?” Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, and Sans exclaimed. 

“Yes...” Chara answered between her sobs. 

“My child, you have done nothing wrong! All you have done is save your friends and most probably prevent a new war,” Toriel said. 

“Sorry, punk. I didn’t mean it like that,” Undyne sheepishly said. 

“sorry, chara,” Sans said. 

“Darling, I’m sorry!” Mettaton yelled dramatically as she fell on the floor into a dramatic pose. 

“Chara, please forgive me. I was just thinking of my own desires and not others’ feelings or the outcomes,” Asgore said. 

Chara spoke, “It’s okay. A- also, um, when did I go to jail?” 

“twelve days ago,” Sans answered. 

“Oh. Uh. Um. What time is it...?” Chara asked. 

“Seven at night,” Asgore said. 

“Is there a place where I could stay the night?” Chara asked. 

“And is there a spot for me?” Asriel asked. 

“Could I maybe stay with someone? Hee hee hee, what am I thinking? No one will let me, right?” Flowey asked. 

“Fl- flowey, do y- you want to st- stay with Mettaton a- and I?” Alphys asked. Flowey nodded. 

“Asriel, my child, I have a place for you,” Toriel said. Asriel excitedly walked over to his Mom. 

“i know that papy and me have a spot on the couch, if you wanna stay, chara” Sans said. 

“Sure, Sans,” Chara said, rubbing her eyes and walking over. 

Everyone planned to sleep together. Asgore, Toriel, Greater Dog, and Asriel would be together. Flowey, Alphys, Mettaton, Shyren, MK, and Napstablook would sleep together. Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Chara would all sleep together. 

Everyone said goodbye and departed. 

Toriel and Asriel made some butterscotch cinnamon pie. Asgore helped Toriel and Greater Dog plant flowers. Greater Dog played games with Asriel. Flowey, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, MK, and Shyren all ate instant noodles. Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren preformed for Alphys, MK, and Flowey. Flowey and Mettaton played chess. Napstablook, Shyren, MK, and Alphys played a game called Jno. 

Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne ate quiches and spagetti. Chara just picked at her food. Undyne and Papyrus watched Mettaton’s training show. Chara sat at the table with Sans. Sans looked at a something on his laptop. Chara sat and did nothing. Papyrus went to bed early and Sans read him a bedtime story. Chara sat at the table and put her head down. Undyne fell asleep on the couch. Sans said goodnight to Chara and went to bed. 

Chara said goodnight to Sans and walked outside. She sat on the porch and looked at all the civilians meeting up again and rejoicing to be back at their homes. Chara smiled at all the people. Chara went in after a couple of hours and fell asleep in her chair.


	30. Fallen Down: An Ending

Chara awoke with a blanket over her and a pillow under her head and arms. She looked around. She smiled. Chara was happy with her life, somehow. She stood up and walked to the couch. Undyne wasn’t there. Chara walked upstairs and peeked in Papyrus’s room and then Sans’s room. Nobody was there. Chara got nervous and went outside. She shivered. Chara slipped on her shoes and walked to the ruins. The door was open and Chara went in. Chara heard voices. Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Greater Dog, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, MK, and Shyren. Chara went up the stairs and found the voices were coming from the kitchen. When she walked in, everybody looked at her, surprised. 

“chara? how'd you get here, and since when could you do magic?” Sans asked. 

“Huh?” Chara asked. 

“You’re using heat magic, punk!” Undyne said. 

“My child, how?” Toriel asked. 

Chara shrugged and said, “I have no idea. Wait, where’re Asriel and Flowey?” 

“Flowey and Asriel are by the area where you first fell, my daughter. They wanted you, Chara,” Asgore said. 

“Okay. I’ll head over. Thanks,” Chara said. She walked through the ruins. Chara noticed that her friends’ items were missing. Chara saw Asriel and Flowey sitting by the flowers. 

“Oh, Chara! You’re here!” Asriel exclaimed. 

“Hi, Chara,” Flowey said. 

“Hey, Asri. Hi, Flowey,” Chara said. 

“Sorry about two days ago, Chara,” Asriel said. 

“Two days?” Chara asked. 

“You slept for over 30 hours, Chara,” Flowey said. 

“Oh,” Chara said. 

“Sorry if I made you mad, Chara,” Flowey said. 

“Yeah, me too,” Asriel said. 

“It’s okay,” Chara said. 

“Hee hee hee. This is a bit awkward. Heh. Well, I’m gonna go... somewhere. See you guys later,” Flowey said. He disappeared. 

“Asri, I’m sorry for everything I did. How I killed. When I killed. I just really want your forgiveness,” Chara said. 

“Chara, it’s all okay! Chara? Wha? How? Magic?” Asriel said. 

“What, Asri?” Chara said. Asriel pointed above Chara. She looked up and saw a glowing green knife. Chara tried to grab it and she phased through it. 

“I can do magic?” Chara said. 

“Yeah, I think so...? But how? Oh! Our soul merge! You can do magic from my part of your soul! Are you nervous? Magic defense always appears when I’m nervous,” Asriel said. 

“That’s neat, and, yeah. I’m kind of nervous,” Chara said. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

Chara and Asriel sat for a minute. They heard a scream from above. Chara and Asriel looked up. Something, no, someBODY was falling. They landed in the flowers. 

“Frisk?” Chara asked. Frisk looked up at her and Asriel. 

Keep reading the Underfeelings AU in the next story: Mindswept


End file.
